


The Moon Rises

by Sheillia_Creas



Series: Under The Moonlight [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Society, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Little Mermaid Elements, Monsters, Werewolf Culture, Young Love, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheillia_Creas/pseuds/Sheillia_Creas
Summary: Having reached the final destination of their long journey, Daneil and Runalli must now recover their bodies and wits, while assimilating into the urban city of Arcadia. With the beast taking every opportunity to wreak havoc on Runalli's sanity, he must fight to gain control over his lycanthropy or lose himself forever.





	1. Crescent Shaped City

"Welcome to the city of Arcadia!"

_Granin exclaims as he gestures to the grandness of the city. He looks back to Daniel and Runalli who are both in awe and relieved. Putting on a more serious face, he soon grabs a nearby cloth resting on a fence and throws it toward Runalli._

"Now will you please put on some fucking pants!"

  
\----

  
_The cloth lands on top of Runalli's head, and it's not long before he takes it off and looks down. Sure enough, his clothes were long gone, more than likely due to the beast's rampage._

_Despite this, Runalli reacted with disgust rather than surprise as he used the cloth to cover himself._

"Thanks..." _He spoke in a rather defeatist tone._

  
\----

  
_Granin nodded._ "Come now; let's get you two to the infirmary."

_He gestures for them to follow, but keeps a steady eye on Daniel as she weakly walks. He stops her and offers his hand._

"You shouldn't be walking on that; let me carry you there."

  
\----

  
_Daniel looks to his hand before nodding, allowing him to carry her on his back._

  
\----

  
_Runalli watches as Granin carries her and looks down, feeling guilty for not doing it himself, but he also understood that he was barely in good enough condition to walk himself, let alone carry Daneil._

_As they headed for the infirmary, there was much to behold; lycans, elves, even some dwarves walking around, and... humans. Runalli felt wary once he spotted humans wandering about, a detail that Granin immediately noticed._

  
\----

  
"You can relax, friend. The humans here co-exist with us so-called monsters. There is no need to fear them so long as they are within the borders of Arcadia."

_Granin's eyes suddenly became grim._

"However, I do understand your skepticism."

  
\----

  
_Runalli didn't say a word as he took everything in._

  
\----

  
_As they neared the outside of a small building, of what Daniel and Runalli assumed was the infirmary, Granin suddenly shouts orders to a stationed guard._

"Go alert the Elder and Rudi that we have new arrivals. Both need medical assistance."

  
\----

  
_The guard pounded his chest to Granin in a very militaristic manner._

"Yes, sir!"

_He went inside to do just that, and not a moment too soon, two figures appeared before them. An elderly looking woman and a young girl who looked to be a practitioner of magic._

  
\----

  
_The elder looked at them all and smiled._

"Well, it looks like you netted us some very peculiar guests this time, Granin. Hmm...especially that one."

_The Elder points to Daneil. She smiles at her sweetly and then turns to the young girl next to her._

"Prepare the rooms, Rudi. These two have clearly been through a lot."

  
\----

  
_They lead the two in, but Granin speaks up._

"Permission to return to my duties, Eld..."

  
\----

  
_The Elder interrupts._ "Oh, go ahead, Granin. You know the drill by now."

_The Elder gives Granin a coy smile, to which Granin grimaces._

  
\----

  
"Y-yes, Elder." _With that, Granin leaves._

  
\----

  
_The young lycan girl named Rudi, helped Daneil into one of the medical rooms, directing Runalli to another room straight across._

"My name's Rudi; I'm one of the healers here. Grandmother and I will need to help your friend first, but I can give you some hot herbal water in the meantime, so your legs don't get an infection."

_She then holds out a bowl of hot water with various herbs in it and a towel to Runalli._

  
\----

  
_Runalli takes them and nods slowly._

"Please do. I can take my injuries for a little longer if it means she can be taken care of sooner."

  
\----

  
_The Elder looks over as she assists Daneil into the cot. She smiles at him and chuckles._

"Such a nice young boy. Are you speaking out of love or out of guilt? Or perhaps both?"

  
\----

  
_Runalli looks away upon hearing that comment._

  
\----

  
_The Elder smiles._

"Hmm, looks like I hit the bullseye on that one. Do not fret, young lycan. She will be taken care of. Rudi, please fetch me my herbs. These wounds are significant. I might have some trouble."

_The Elder says that last part sarcastically and lets out a hearty laugh. It's clear that she is not worried._

  
\----

  
_Runalli sits down on a cot in the room. Both mentally and physically exhausted. He stares at the door across from him for a few minutes before taking the hot water and cleaning his wounds._

_It smelled strange and stung a bit, but the relief was much-needed. He grimaced though as the water became a dark red, knowing where part of it came from. He desperately needed a bath._

  
\----

  
_Thirty minutes of what felt like an eternity pass before he hears the Elder come out of the other room, along with Rudi._

"That shall be all, for now, Rudi, thank you for your help."

_She sends Rudi away and walks toward Runalli._

  
\----

  
_Runalli watches as she approaches him, unsure of what to say, so he says nothing._

  
\----

  
"You can rest easy now, young one, she's going to be quite alright. Just lots of rest and no swimming for a while."

_She takes a seat in front of him, casually examining his injuries and prepping some medical paste and gauze._

"She's quite a remarkable one; actually, her healing is especially good for one of her kind."

 _She gives Runalli a coy smile._ "Don't suppose you two got into any mischief, did you?"

  
\----

  
_Runalli sighs at her aloof nature. He holds up his hand and channels his magic. Though extremely faint due to the current state of his mentality, the green aura was unmistakable._

"W-we had some interesting events happen to us. Both good and bad..."

  
\----

  
_The Elder smiles, dressing his wounds._

"Ah, earth magic in a lycan, quite rare indeed. My granddaughter and I are one of the few blessed with magical gifts; both of us have the gift of the oracles eye.

_She points to her eye for effect._

  
\----

  
_Runalli did his best to relax as the Elder tended to his wounds, but he felt that conversation would at least ease his mind._

"Oracle's eye? Like fortune tellers?"

  
\----

 

"Quite similar to that my boy, except our visions come true, and we don't sell people fake magical items at ridiculous prices.”

  
\----

  
_Runalli takes a breath as he listens to The Elder._

"So... does that mean you saw us coming? Or is that not how it works?”

  
\----

  
_The Elder could tell that Runalli was trying to avoid talking about the obvious topic and just nodded._

“Indeed, I did have a vision that one of our own would return to us, and I must say I'm happy to finally meet you Runalli. Your father always wanted you to see the city one day. Though it saddens me, it was not under the right circumstances."

_She places a hand on his shoulder as she says this._

  
\----

  
_Runalli's eyes widened upon hearing The Elder's words. The memory of his father began to haunt him, but he soon shook his head to shake it off. He looked at The Elder with almost pleading eyes as he tried to hold back tears._

"Y-you...knew my father?"

  
\----

  
_She nods, a soft look on her face._

"He was a fine man and an even greater warrior. He helped so many people to find sanctuary here in Arcadia."

  
\----

  
_Runalli forced a smile in response, it was clear he was happy to hear such praise about his father...but then he looked confused._

"But, wait a minute. How long had my father actually been in Arcadia, and when did he come here? They both were human before. How'd they come to be here?"

  
\----

  
_The Elder looked confused at his response._

"My child, your father was born here. It was your mother who was brought here by him when they wanted to marry. Did...you not know?"

  
\----

  
_Runalli's face became pale upon hearing this. For a moment, it seemed like he wasn't breathing but then spoke up._

"B-But...my father said that he and mother were once humans, a-and my father only ever told me stories of Arcadia, he said one day he'd take me there..."

_Runalli looked down at his hands, more confused than ever._

"Why? Why did he lie about that?"

  
\----

  
_The Elder's frowned a bit upon hearing this but stayed poised none the less._

"I know not why he lied about his nature; perhaps he wanted to save you the thought that he afflicted your mother. However, I know he wasn't lying when he said wanted to take you here. It was all a matter of time and waiting till you were old enough."

_She takes his hands and holds them._

"I'm sure you have many questions, and I will try to answer them the best I can. I’m sure your father told you of how humans are forbidden to leave once they enter here. Correct?"

  
\----

  
_Runalli looked like he was on the verge of tears. So much to process, and his mental state was volatile at best. He did his best to keep himself from weeping, but he was failing. He tightly gripped The Elder's hands as he tried to cope with everything he was being told._

"Y-yes. He...he did say that..."

  
\----

  
"When your father brought your mother here, he couldn't have been happier, and your mother loved him very much. She loved the city and lived here for quite some time after they were married, as a human. But you must understand that when your mother came here, she had to leave everything behind.  
She began to miss her family after having no contact with the outside world for so long. Your father hated seeing her like this, and when given a choice, she chose to change her nature. Traveling alongside him as a werewolf."

_She explained._

  
\----

  
_The Elder's words seemed to calm Runalli a bit as he began to understand more and more about his parents. However, one question still burned in his mind._

"But then...why did father say that he was a human before he became a werewolf...?"

  
\----

  
_The Elder grew silent, letting out a deep sigh._

"I do not know my child. We don't always make the best decisions. Even if we do have good intentions at heart."

  
\----

  
_Runalli dipped his head in disappointment. He took a deep, long sigh and looked up to The Elder, desperate._

"I-I have to know. Might there be someone...anyone in Arcadia that might know why my father lied about that? I love my father, and I don't want to question his intentions, but…I-I have to know."

  
\----

  
_The Elder thought for a moment._

"There might be someone who knew him better than I did. The man who escorted you two here, Granin, was a good friend of your father. The two practically grew up together."

  
\----

  
_Runalli nodded and attempted to get up, only to become winded from the pain. He leaned back and practically fell back on the table, The Elder keeping him from falling off._

"Take it easy now Granin isn't going anywhere. What you need right now is rest; I'll not have you undo my handiwork already."

_The Elder says semi-seriously._

"You can wait to see him in the morning."

  
\----

  
_Runalli winced from the pain for a moment before letting himself go semi-limp on the bed. He took a deep breath and looked at The Elder, almost guilty._

"You're right...I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm not well."

  
\----

  
_The Elder sat down next to him a soft look on her face._

"It is quite alright young one."

_She places an almost motherly hand on his shoulder._

"I understand what you’re going through. You don't need to tell an old wolf what’s going on to understand. We've all been through it. Just know that we're here to help if you need it."

  
\----

  
_Runalli simply looked at The Elder and couldn't move anymore. He was exhausted. He had the strength only to say one last thing._

"Thank you."

_And just like that, he drifted off to sleep._


	2. The Mourning After

_Daneil awoke slowly to the sounds of birds chirping and people outside, rising from her cot she looks outside a window to see the city in its morning glory. She almost forgot where she was for a moment._

_Still feeling pretty weak, she looks down at her injuries covered in various bandages. The brunt of the pain coming from her leg._

_She grimaces before hearing the door open seeing the lycan girl from yesterday._

\----

 

"Nice to see you're awake."

_Rudi comes in with a bright smile on her face. She is carrying what looks like a tray with a couple of wooden cups, a fruity aroma coming from both of them._

 "I made some morning tea. Would you like some?"

 

\----

 

 _Daneil weakly smiles._ "Yes please..."

_She takes a cup from Rudi, taking a sip of the sweet liquid._

"Thanks."

_The two-sit drinking their tea in silence for a bit before Daneil speaks up, looking down at her leg._

"....so how bad is it?"

 

\----

 

_Rudi looks up from sipping her tea and gives Daneil a genuine smile, but her eyes betrayed her relief._

"Honestly, grandma and I were certain that you would never walk again. And if that happened, you wouldn't be able to shift into your aquatic form anymore. Your impressive healing factor saved you." 

"If it weren't for that, you'd be in a bad spot. I've never seen merfolk with this kind of healing ability. It's a miracle you can still walk."

 

\----

 

_Daneil took a deep breath of relief, but it was clear that not everything was off her chest._

“Yeah, Runalli and I are linked magically. He got some of my magic, and I got his part of his healing factor.... h-he lost control... I tried to stop him and run away but.... if it weren't for him...I'd probably be dead right now."

_She shakes a little bit as she says this._

\----

 

_Rudi looked at Daneil with the eyes of absolute worry._

"While I acknowledge that, you also wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for him. I'm not trying to blame him, grandma and I both understand where he's coming from, but..."

_Rudi looked to the side, realizing she was overstepping and decided to drop it._

"N-never mind, forget I said anything..."

 

\----

 

_Daneil looked tentatively to the side._

"No... I-it's fine. I just...I need time to think..."

_She squeezes the blanket covering the bed._

\----

 

_Rudi went to sit next to Daneil and placed a hand on hers._

"It's ok. If it's any comfort, he cares about you so much. He was beside himself worrying about you."

_Rudi's smile was quite a comfort. It was sweet. Genuine._

"How did you two come about? Maybe that will ease you a bit."

 

\----

 

_Rudi's smile was infectious. It seems as Daneil thought back to when she first met Runalli._

"It seems so long ago now. But we met entirely by coincidence; I was out at night on the beach singing alone when the next thing I know some random stranger walks out behind a rock with a headache complaining about the moon.

Heh, I almost thought he was a human at first, but then we got to talking and realized we had a lot in common. We spent that whole night just getting to know each other; something to distract him from the moon."

_She smiles fondly._

"From there we became good friends, to well, eventually something more."

 

\----

 

_Rudi's eyes sparked upon listening to her story._

"Wow! That is so sweet! I'm almost jealous!"

_Rudi took another sip of her tea before continuing._

"But yeah, we lycans aren't too fond of the moon at first. We never really grow fond of it either; we learn to bear it."

 

\----

 

"Heh, meanwhile I'm the opposite. The moon controls the tides for us and gives us a little boost to our magic here and there. So naturally, we try to have a good connection with it."

 

\----

 

_Rudi swirls her tea in the cup, thinking._

"Grandma says that Runalli has a lot of power. Maybe...too much. That's why he lost control. I suppose him losing his father didn't help much..."

_Rudi looks a bit sullen all of a sudden._

"Granin said he's willing to teach him. If anyone can help, it's him."

 

\----

 

_Daneil nodded at that suggestion._

 "Yeah, he'd like that. Although...part of what you said is true I didn't expect his beast form to have magic, much less dark magic run high on negative emotions. I can only teach him so much."

 

\----

 

_Rudi frowned upon hearing that and shook her head._

"Actually, that's rare even among lycans...no, not rare. It's practically unheard of. The magic you gave him is run on emotions, and while Runalli himself can cast it with positive emotions, his beast used it destructively.

With enough anger, he was able to pervert the magic you taught him. I don't know if Granin will be able to help him with that, but hopefully, him teaching Runalli how to control his beast will be enough..."

_Despite her words, Rudi looked worried._

\----

 

"Yeah...I hope so too" _Replied Daniel._

"...thank you. This helped a lot."

 

\----

 

_Rudi smiled at her again._

"He's a nice guy. I do hope Granin can teach him. By the way, there is someone here we want you to meet. Grandma said that you have magic that could use some training too if you want?"

 

\----

 

_Daneil looked confused for a second._

"I do? I mean I know I have healing and water magic but- how exactly does she know the extent? I’ve hardly spoken a word to her."

 

\----

 

_Rudi smiled even wider._

"Remember when I said that it's scarce for lycans to use magic in beast form? Well, Grandma can do it. I can too, but Grandma is much more powerful. It's not really that she can sense your magic; she knows."

 

\----

 

"Wow, that's cool actually. Hmm, I don't know what type of magic she sees, but when I find it maybe I will meet this friend of yours."

 

\----

 

_Rudi chuckles a bit and looks excited._

"Why wait!? Hey Modi, you can come in now!"

_After a moment, the door opens and in comes a stocky looking dwarf. He is rugged, robust, and has a grumpy visage._

\----

 

"Hmph! About time, ya scamp! Another minute and I woulda just up and left! I have work to do, ya know!"

 

\----

 

_Daneil looks up at Modi; he certainly wasn't someone she expected._

 "Um, hi!"

 

\----

 

_Modi looks at her and gives her a grumpy glare. He crosses his arms and taps his foot as if waiting._

"Ya look like ya got somethin to say, missy. Spit it out!"

 

\----

 

"Uh, nothing I wasn't expecting someone so...rugged as a magic teacher. Are you an alchemist or...?"

_Daneil says a bit flustered not wanting to be rude._

\----

 

_Modi gave her a big harrumph._

"I'm an artificer; what's it to ya!?"

_Modi suddenly ruffles his nose a bit, causing his long beard to swing slightly._

"I can't cast magic to save my own life, but I know a thing or two about it. By the time I'm done with ya, yer gonna be casting circles around the old hag!"

 

\----

 

_Rudi couldn't help but roll her eyes in response._

\----

 

“Um well, I don't quite know what she wants you to train me in just yet...plus I still have to recover yet."

 

\----

 

_Modi humphs again._

"Well, of course, missy! Ya think I'm gonna train ya as ya are? Your limbs would fall off as is!"

 

\----

 

_Daniel manages a smile extending her hand._

"I'm Daniel, by the way."

 

\----

 

_Modi goes to give her a firm and hearty handshake. Perhaps too firm as it feels like he's going to tear her arm off for a second._

"Modi Brottsnoff, and don't ya forget it!"

 

\----

 

_Rudi had to intervene to get Modi to let go._

"Modi! She's still recovering! Be gentle."

 

\----

 

_Modi harrumphed again._

"Bah, her arm is still intact. She'll be fine!"

 

\----

 

"...ow, talk about a grip."

 

\----

 

_Modi harrumphed at her and gave her a sly grin._

"A firm handshake commands respect, missy. Now get to recovering already. I owe the old hag plenty as is and I aim to pay her back ASAP."

_Rudi couldn't help but give a cute little laugh, to which Modi grimaced at her._

"And what're you laughing at, string bean? Yer the one healing her, right? So, get with the healing. You'll find me at my workshop. The western part of town. Big lummocks of an orc guards the door. Ya can't miss it."

_With that, Modi leaves, mumbling to himself._

\----

 

_Daniel chuckles._

"He’s quite the character."

 

\----

 

_Rudi shows off her infectious smile._

"Wait until you meet Mundo."

_Rudi chuckles once again before placing a hand on Daniel's shoulder._

"Feeling better?"

 

\----

 

_Daniel nods._

"Yeah, I needed that. Thanks."

 

\----

 

_Rudi nods._

"Modi's rude, but there's something about him that makes you forget about your problems. That's probably why Grandma likes him so much."

 

\----

 

"Yeah, speaking of which, how is Runalli doing? I know his healing is better than mine, but I still worry about him ya know?”

 

\----

 

_Rudi is still smiling, but her eyes betray her worry._

"He'll make a full recovery easy. It's his mental state that we're worried about. He's… he's devastated. Grandma said that she has never seen a lycan with so much power, but it's the source of that power that worries us.

Had you guys not come here, it would have only been a matter of time until his beast took him over completely..."

 

\----

 

_Daniel was visibly worried over that._

"Honestly, I was worried about that too. He seemed so lost and broken when I found him in the woods...had I not found him... I might not have lasted long myself either."

_She tugs at her chest a bit._

\----

 

_Rudi nods as if understanding completely._

"Mermaids can die from heartbreak. It's a good thing you found him. We...we found scarring on his neck...and in his chest, but they were self-afflicted. He didn't want to hurt you anymore. He didn't want his beast hurting anyone...so he tried to end it."

_Rudi looks down, her smile disappearing. She looks as if she's about to cry._

"Many lycans go through that, but I've never seen a case as severe as his..."

 

\----

 

_That didn't seem to make Daneil feel any better._

"...sigh, I want to talk to him.... not now...but soon..."

 

\----

 

_Rudi looked a bit guilt-ridden as she eyed Daneil._

"I know that's not pleasant to hear, but I'd be irresponsible if I didn't at least tell you. He'll be ok, but it's going to take some time before he can control his beast. Granin will help him. I promise."

 

\----

 

_Daneil looked up to her._

"I appreciate that...thank you."

 

\----

 

"Why don't you get some rest. There's a pond in the lower part of Arcadia that's soothing. The Merfolk that are here love it there."

 

\----

 

_Daneil nodded._

"I think that's a good idea. Though I'd rather play it safe and stay in this form for a little while longer. Don't want to shift too soon."

 

\----

 

_Rudi nods in agreement._

"That is wise. Until your leg is fully healed, you should avoid shifting. It should be healed within a couple of days thanks to your healing factor, so no biggie."

 

\----

 

"That's good to hear at least. Thank you, Rudi...for everything."

 

\----

 

_Rudi suddenly hugs Daneil, giving off a vibe of comforting sympathy._

"You and Runalli are safe now. You're among friends, and we will do anything to help."

 

\----

 

_Daneil hugs her back, feeling her comfort sooth her slightly._


	3. Questions of Longing

_The next morning came quickly for Runalli as he awoke from his restless sleep to see the sun shining from his window. Physically he felt a bit better, but mentally his mind was a mess. As he rose from his cot, he could see Rudi exiting Daneil's room across from his._

_She could see him rise from the open door and smiles before walking over to check on him._

"It's good to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

\----

 

_Runalli slowly got up and rubbed his eyes, letting out a hearty yawn. He looked at Rudi and shrugged, indicating that he was still in a mental funk._

"I feel better now. Still reeling a bit, though."

_Runalli looked to the side, showing off a sign of nervousness._

"How's Daneil?"

 

\----

 

_Rudi smiled._

"She's doing well; her leg should be healed within a few days. Her body's still weak, however, so she's resting right now. She mentioned wanting to talk to you."

 

\----

 

_Runalli looked away from Rudi, seemingly out of shame._

"I've been... wanting to talk to her too, but...I don't know..."

_Runalli started tearing up._

"...I'm scared to."

 

\----

 

"Grandma and I understand what you’re going through. Sometimes things like this are unavoidable; and when it happens, the best thing to do is to face it head-on."

_She smiles reassuringly._

"Daneil's worried about you too. Just a bit shook up."

 

\----

 

_Runalli looks up to Rudi, doing his best to hold back his tears._

"I need to control this power. I want to be with her, but I refuse to put her in danger like that again. Please, I need to talk to Granin. I need him to help me!"

_Runalli sounded desperate._

\----

 

_Rudi nodded understandingly._ "I'll take you to him."

_She then holds up a bundle of new clothes._

"Grandma asked me to bring you these by the way. I'll let you get changed, and then we'll head to Granin in the arena."

 

\----

 

_Once Rudi was gone, Runalli took the clothes and proceeded to remove his temporary ones. As he did, he got a good look at the scarring on his legs, a result of the forced change from his selkie form. He could see the scars on his torso and felt the rope scarring on his neck._

_From this, all he felt was shame. He then went ahead and put on his new clothes. They were comfortable, form-fitting, and very light. He moved around a bit to get a feel for them. They were practically made for him._

\----

 

_Rudi soon heard the door open as Runalli stepped out in his new attire. She gives him a small thumbs up before gesturing him to follow her._

"Follow me then."

_As they exit the building, Runalli once again is immersed in the grandeur of the city. Soon becoming a bit overwhelmed._

\----

 

_The City of Arcadia was a sight to behold. All kinds of monsters live there, and Runalli could tell that a good number of them were Lycans. What surprised him, however, was the number of humans that lived here too._

_After a long walk, Rudi and Runalli arrive at what looks like an arena. There, standing in the middle of the field, was Granin._

 

\----

 

"About time you showed, Rudi, and I see the cub is finally up and about."

 

\----

 

"Well hello to you too Granin."

_Rudi smiles, before turning to Runalli._

"Granin's the head of the guard here if anyone can help train you, it's him. I have to return to my duties now, so if you need me, I'll be at the temple."

 

\----

 

_Granin looked over to Rudi and responded to what she said._

"Your responsibilities for today are covered, Rudi. I talked with your grandmother already, and she has agreed that you help me oversee the cub's training. Should he lose control again, I don't have any magic that can keep him in check. You do, so you're needed here."

_Granin had a commanding presence about him as he stood there with a stern look._

\----

 

_Rudi simply gave a small salute._

"You got it chief!"

 

\----

 

_Runalli stood there nervously as he eyed Granin, and Granin stared back at him sternly._

"All right, so to understand how to control your beast, first you have to understand the kind of beast that resides within yourself. Tell me, kid, what kind of relationship do you have with your beast?"

 

\----

 

_Runalli looked at Granin completely confused as if what he was saying was utterly crazy._

"Relationship? I can have a relationship with that thing?"

 

\----

 

_Granin's eyes widened upon realizing Runalli's dilemma. He covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head._

"OK, this is worse than I thought..."

_Granin looked up at Runalli again._

"You should have been trained in this years ago when you came of age. You have practically no knowledge of how to communicate with one another, aside from pure force. What you need is balance."

 

\----

 

_Runalli looked at Granin defensively._

"Well, I'm sorry. My parents were killed by the time I came of age! What was I supposed to do?"

_It took Runalli a moment to realize what he had said before he covered his mouth in reaction._

\----

 

_Granin furrowed his eyebrows slightly before regaining his composure and looking at Runalli with heavy eyes._

"Do not mistake my composure as ignorance to this. Arric, your father, was my friend. He knew of the dangers every time he left Arcadia's walls; I only wish he brought you here sooner.

 

\----

 

_Runalli looked down at the ground in shame. It's clear to him that he was hardly in any state to be talking to people, let alone Daneil. He looked up to Granin with sad eyes._

"I'm sorry...hey Granin, sir before we continue, could I ask you a question?"

 

\----

 

"What is it?" _Says Granin._

\----

 

_Runalli hesitated for a moment, looking over to Rudi, then back at Granin._

"For my whole life, I thought that my mother and father were originally human, but they became werewolves after being attacked by a pack of rabid ones.”

“But...The Elder said that my dad was born here, as a lycan. You were my dad's friend, so maybe you know...why did he lie about that?"

 

\----

 

_Granin let out a sigh of tension before he continued._

"When your father wrote to me of your birth, he was concerned for your safety in the harsh outside world. More than that he was oath-bound to keep Arcadia a secret, hence why his letters were few and far between.

He may have told you stories of Arcadia, but to keep it safe he had to keep his heritage a secret. His greatest fear, if you knew, was that someone would use you as a bargaining chip for information. That is why he lied."

 

\----

 

_Runalli's eyes widened at this revelation. He recalls back to when Fowler interrogated Daneil. Were that him, he might have inadvertently mentioned the stories his father told him. It would have been a lot worse had he been captured._

_Runalli looked away, a flow of understanding washing over his face, but it was clear this was still a lot to process._

 "...I see."

 

\----

 

_Granin puts a hand to Runalli's shoulder._

"Take heart young cub. Your father cared for you deeply; he would be happy to see you've made it this far. You just need training."

 

\----

 

_Runalli let a few tears fall, his mind still reeling from everything that has been happening. He thinks back to his parents, and the love and care they gave him when he was young. They're probably still there, buried in that unmarked grave he made for them in the field of white flowers._

_Then he thought back to Daneil, a woman who gave him as much love as his parents and more. And to think, even after what just happened, she still wants to be with him._ _Runalli wiped his tears, took a deep breath, and looked at Granin, a renewed confidence in his eyes._

"I'm ready.”


	4. The Heart and Body's Burden

_In the middle of the arena, Granin and Runalli both sat in front of each other, face to face, their eyes closed, their hands folded. Runalli remained still, but Rudi could tell that he was struggling. His body was tense, and he was shaking now and then._

_Within his psyche, Runalli can hear whispers. Ominous sounds of dark intent and malice. Despite having sat there for over an hour, Runalli finally opened his eyes and wiped his brow, which was drenched in sweat._

"It's no use...the sounds still haunt me. I can still hear that monster in my head..."

\----

 

_Granin opened his eyes, his arms resting on his knees._

"I expected as much. Establishing a functioning connection with your beast takes time. Time will yield focus."

 

\----

 

_Runalli looks up to Granin with a curious look. It was a combination of frustration, defensiveness, and jealousy._

"Well, I feel like I'm wasting my time because, last I checked, connections are supposed to be mutual. All this monster does is plague me with nightmares about how he's going to kill me..."

 

\----

 

_Granin kept his calm yet serious expression._

"Does he now? Interesting...Well, let me tell you it's not easy; even I struggled at first."

 

\----

 

_Runalli crossed his arms and looked at him straight._

"Did yours try to kill the one you love?"

 

\----

 

_Granin furrowed his brows._

"No. I've been lucky in that regard. My beast has only ever been interested in pride and showing off. Rudi's, lazy and lacking temperance. Mirror opposites of our true selves. And if I am correct, your beast seems to be power hungry and nothing but wrath.

 

\----

 

_Runalli listened intently, displaying a soft show of understanding once Granin explained how the beast’s nature work. Upon hearing his own, he grimaced heavily._

"That seems to be the case. Whenever I sleep, I have nightmares of carnage and slaughter. Every time I shift away from full beast form, I see a scene of destruction behind me. I can transform partially, but I keep having to repress these desires to punch someone in the face, no matter who it is. Even then, I still lose control..."

 

\----

 

_Granin nodded listening intently._

"I see. We need to work on tipping the scales in your favor then. A few people I've known who've had wrathful beasts though not as strong as yours explained they often had to get creative with their beasts.

Arguing that one form of destruction is better than the other, or even having a significant threat of competition the beast knows will keep them in check. Having a mental and physical routine also helps keep that perseverance. "

 

\----

 

_Runalli took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. It was clear that he was still aggravated by the situation, a feeling that only intensified the more he talked about it._

"Creative, huh? How do you deal with something...someone that wants nothing more than to kill and destroy?"

 

\----

 

"Your beast thinks it's the one who's in control, that's why he's not afraid of you trying to kill yourself. He's stopped you before. But he's also stupid. Unleashing all his power into a short time frame leaves him drained before reverting back to you.

If you want my advice, you’re going to need someone to outsmart him and put him in his place, but it'll be your job to keep him there."

 

\----

 

Runalli placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. It seemed that Granin was getting through to him.

"So, what you're saying is...my beast needs a lesson in humility?"

 

\----

 

_Granin nodded._

"Yes. I already have a few people in mind who could accomplish such a task. Right now, however, I'd like to train you a bit more before we delve into such matters."

_He stands up suddenly in a fighting stance_

"So, show me what you got?"

 

\----

 

_Runalli looked at Granin surprised._

"Wait, seriously!?"

_He slowly got up and dusted himself off before taking a stance, facing him._

"My dad did teach me a bit...hopefully I managed to keep it in my head..."

_Runalli's stance was very similar to Granin's._

\----

 

_Granin oddly enough smirked._

"Your move kid."

 

\----

 

_Runalli eyed Granin and took a deep breath before suddenly getting low and dashing forward. His speed was surprising as he kept a low profile and began swinging at Granin's legs._

\----

 

_Granin quickly countered the low sweep, blocking it with his own and promptly returning one to Runalli's upper thigh._

_He then goes to makes quick jabs at his upper body._

\----

 

_Runalli stumbles a bit as he takes one blow to his chest but quickly blocks another two punches, using the impact to create some distance. He then charges forward again, going low before suddenly weaving right, readying an uppercut._

\----

 

_Granin makes a quick side step away from Runalli's fist._

_Getting into his blind spot he then delivers two high kicks. The first of which Runalli dodges, but the second hit him._

\----

 

_Runalli feels the kick hit him hard in the ribs as he is sent flying and tumbling onto the ground. He quickly gets up and eyes Granin more angrily, his eyes turning a menacing green._

_He was still in control, but Granin could tell that his beast begins to awaken through adversity._

_Runalli charges forward once again, only this time going in with a flurry of kicks._

\----

 

_He manages to get one or two kicks in on Granin, but it's evident who the master is here, as suddenly Granin stops another of Runalli's kicks with his own. Both legs locked in the air together._

"Concentrate! You almost had me there for a second."

 

\----

 

_Runalli gritted his teeth, but Granin's words snapped him out of his haphazard state. He shifted legs and tried one more time with a roundhouse kick._

\----

 

_The foot connects and sends Granin back, who steady's himself grasping the dirt with his hand. He looks pleased._

"Excellent! Again!"

 

\----

 

_Runalli can feel his rage building, but that one word hit him for some reason. Concentrate. Concentrate. That word just kept repeating in his mind, when suddenly Runalli realized why it sounded so familiar to him._

_That was the same word his father used to use. Concentrate. Concentrate._

_Runalli them eyed Granin carefully, feeling the rage building but concentrating on it, keeping it from going haywire. He charged forward once again, focusing on his legs this time and taking a slight jump for an ax kick._

\----

 

_Granin uses the force of Runalli's leg and counters by maneuvering him over his shoulder and knocking the air out of him as he hits the ground._

_Runalli shakes his head as he gets up and sees Granin offering him a hand off the ground in good sport._

"You concentrated. Not bad kid."

 

\----

 

_Runalli's rage fumed upon getting struck, Granin's strength and prowess immediately apparent. Runalli knew that he was in over his head, but the raging beast inside him wanted to keep going. Runalli looked up to Granin, his hand outstretched._

_For a split second, he wanted nothing more than to take his hand and slam him into the ground. Runalli took a deep breath...then another.... then another, until finally, he was able to calm himself down, the green in his eyes fading. He took Granin's hand and stood up, not saying a word._

\----

 

_Granin pats him on the back._

"I think that's enough training for today. We'll meet again tomorrow same time, take the rest of the day to explore the city and rest up a bit more."

_He turns to Rudi up in the stadium._

"You're free to go as well Rudi, be sure to tell the elder of what you've observed.”

 

\----

 

_By this point, Rudi was sitting politely at the edge of the arena. She playfully nodded to Granin in response._

"You got it, Granin. Grandma is gonna be happy about this!"

_With that, she got up and went off._

\----

 

_Runalli, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel sullen over what to do next. One thing was for sure. He wanted to talk to Daneil... but he was dreading it._

\----

 

_It was a little past noon by the time Runalli made it back to the infirmary, as he stood there nervously on the other side of Daneil's door. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door._

_It opens slightly as he does, giving him a glimpse at a sleeping Daneil in the corner. His face is sullen as he lets himself in, taking a seat next to the window, watching her breath rise and fall._

_She seemed so peaceful._

\----

 

_Runalli couldn't bear to wake Daneil up, so he decided to wait by the window. He stared out, the City of Arcadia in full, glorious view under the sunlight. He could see some of the citizens walking through. lycans, dwarves, a couple of orcs, and humans. As he looked down, he wondered what life was like for his parents here._

\----

 

_Suddenly he could hear Daniel moving slightly. As he looked back, he could see her face was furrowed, and though her eyes were closed, he could hear a slight whimper. It looked like she was having a nightmare._

\----

 

_Runalli looked at Daneil, getting a bit worried. Upon seeing this, he decided it would be best to wake her up. He approached her slowly and placed his hand on her shoulder._

"Daneil...?"

_She didn't seem to hear him._

_Runalli began to worry even more upon seeing Daneil's shaking become slightly worse. He held both of her shoulders and tried to shake her a bit._

"Daneil? Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

 

\----

 

_Daniel suddenly let out a gasp as her eyes opened wide, glowing brightly with magic. Runalli let's go of her only to hold his head as he feels her mind unintentionally delve into his._

\----

 

_Upon entering Runalli's mind, all Daneil can see is blackness. Runalli's mind was shrouded in a thick, menacing aura._

_Only for a second did she see something._

_The purest, blackest shadow of a monster, its eyes staring directly at her, aiming to kill her, only to be stopped by a little boy._

_A little boy who much resembled that small kid Daneil encountered all those years ago. It looked back at Daneil, tears in his eyes as he said one word. Daneil couldn't hear him, but it looked like he only said one word. Run._

\----

 

_The image was gone soon after as Runalli fell to his knees, fighting off a splitting headache._

"Gah!!! My head!!!!"

 

\----

 

_Daniel felt herself come out of his mind and back into reality, she had quite the headache herself and was breathing a bit heavy having just been brought out of a nightmare._

"The hell...? What was? Oh, my gods, Runalli! I-I didn't mean...!"

 

\----

 

_Runalli took a few moments to compose himself as the headache began to diminish. He held up his hand to Daneil defensively._

"No, no! It's OK, I just...augh..."

 

\----

 

_Daniel looked down at her hands._

"Did I just...see into your mind?"

_She then recalls Rudi's words about her potential abilities._

 "...is this what the Elder saw?" _She whispers._

\----

 

Ugh..."

_Runalli looked worse for the wear as he was still trying to recover from the pain. He took a few deep breaths before speaking up again._

"Did you? ...that explains the headache..."

 

\----

 

_She takes a few deep breaths._

"Yeah...I saw you. A younger you, and... him."

 

\----

 

_Runalli slowly stood up and looked at Daneil, his face still reeling in pain as he held his head with one hand._

"Him? ...oh..."

 

\----

 

_Daniel looked up at him almost seeking comfort, but it was clear she was nervous about what she wanted to say._

"...I-I want to talk about it."

 

\----

 

_Runalli kept holding onto his head, but his eyes looked lost upon seeing Daneil in such a state. He took a deep breath and looked down at the ground, his face filled with worry._

 "...actually...that's kind of why I'm here..."

 

\----

 

_Daniel watched as he took a seat next to her on the bed. Letting out a deep breath._

"I talked to Rudi a bit about it. I think this power is a result of what happened... I-I was terrified, I thought maybe, just maybe if I could break through to you, that you would snap out of it...but that didn't happen."

 

\----

 

_Runalli's face squirmed a bit upon hearing that. It seemed that he knew what she was talking about._

"I was powerless to do anything during all that. I was practically out cold...but I faintly remember a voice calling out to me.... your voice...but I think it only served to make the beast even angrier than it already was..."

_Runalli took a breath, his face becoming pale._

 "...he hates you, you know. Even now...I can feel him wanting nothing more than to escape and... well...you know."

 

\----

 

"Mm, considering everything.... yeah, I had a feeling that was the case.”

_Daneil hesitates for a moment._

“There's something else you should know though...right after that he managed to use some sort of.... dark magic against me. I could practically feel the anger radiating from him...."

 

\----

 

_Runalli's eyes widened, but in a way that made it look like he knew what she was talking about._

"I felt that too! It was like he was using my magic...but it was different. It was malicious...cruel...he twisted the magic...that you taught me."

 

\----

 

"... Runalli, if I'm being honest with you, I don't think it's a good idea for me to continue teaching magic to you... it’s too risky now."

 

\----

 

_Runalli looked away, visibly discouraged by that._

 "...you're probably right...at least, for now maybe..."

_Runalli looked back at her._

 "I've...I've been training with Granin. He thinks I can control my beast.... or at least...learn to work with it. I'm not sure how, and I sure as hell want nothing to do with that monster... but if it means I can stop being afraid and ensure that it won't hurt you ever again... I have to try..."

 

\----

 

_Daniel looked up at him a weak yet comforting smile on her face._

 "You know I believe in you."

 

\----

 

_Runalli looks at her, seemingly trying to force a smile but ultimately cannot._

"...that makes one of us. Honestly, I don't want to do it. This monster has been nothing but a plague...I just...how can I possibly work with something so...so...murderous..."

 

\----

 

_Daniel looked down._

"I wish I had the right answer to that...really I do. "

 

\----

 

_Runalli begins to whimper a bit as if holding back tears._

"I have to try...I have to...but I feel like I'm just setting myself up for failure. I feel like a helpless child trying to topple a demon from hell, and he only spares me out of pity..."

 

\----

 

_Daniel suddenly squeezes his hand, looking right into his eyes._

"But you're not alone! You have people who can help and stand beside you now! You don't have to do this alone Runalli!"

 

\----

 

_Runalli looked at Daneil for a moment; his emotions were suddenly flowing out in the open. He suddenly pulled her in and embraced her, suddenly weeping onto her shoulder._

 "...thank you...thank you..."

_That was all he could say._

\----

 

_Daniel squeezes him back even tighter, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes._

 "I love you so much! I thought I lost you…"

 

\----

_Runalli couldn't muster any words. He merely cried on her shoulder, embracing her tightly for comfort. All of his emotions poured out at that moment._

_Anguish, joy, torment, relief, anxiety, love. Among all of the emotions, however, none of them were anger._


	5. To Forge One's Mind

_It had been a few days since they first arrived in Arcadia and despite both their physical and emotional struggles, things finally felt like they were calmer and for the better. Runalli continued to train with Granin for the better part of most days, while Daneil was finally cleared to walk on her own._

_Granted she still sported bandages on her leg, she was given some new clothes as well and told to take things easy while the Elder and some others worked on finding both her and Runalli new living conditions._

_Not having much to do while Runalli was away, Daneil decided to talk a walk around Arcadia and explore a bit, although she quickly becomes a bit lost._

"Um...which way did Modi say his shop was? Uhhh....oof!!

_She bumps into a nearby human who drops some of his stuff._

"Oh! Sorry!! I-I'm new here. I don't exactly know where I'm going..."

\----

 

_The human kneels and begins picking up some things as well; most of them looked like simple groceries. He is a tall, human male. Sturdy, built, a facial expression that clearly shows that he has seen much in his life. He could easily be seen as a mercenary or guard. He looks over to Daneil and shakes his head aloofly._

 "Don't worry about it, lass. I was distracted for a moment."

_The human took a good long look at Daneil._

"Hmm...if you're looking for Modi's shop, he's in the Middle District. It is carved into the mountain, and you can't miss it."

 

\----

 

"Oh, thanks! Although how did you know I was looking for Modi?

 

\----

 

_The human let out a light chuckle as his lip curled up a bit._

"Heard you mention his name as you were daydreaming across the streets. I swore that Bertha gave you some tincture or something because you were in your own little world."

 

\----

 

_Daneil rubs the back of her head a bit embarrassed._

"Heh...this place is just so big and stunning...I'm not quite used to it yet. Who would've thought a place like this existed you know?"

 

\----

 

_The human stood up straight, easily towering over Daneil._

"Believe me; I was a skeptic too. Truth be told, I never thought I'd be welcome in a place like this, given my...history..."

_He suddenly looks guilt-ridden._

\----

 

_Daneil looked a bit curious at that but decided not to pry too much._

"Mm, we've all had our imperfections in the past, I usually try to look past them the best I can. Although, I am curious, what's it like for you here?"

 

\----

 

_The human looked at Daneil and sighed._

"Truth be told, it's a little too peaceful for me. Almost everyone agrees, and all in all, I think I'm a bit too high strung to appreciate it to the fullest...but it's better than what I had before. I'm just thankful that the Arena exists."

_The human let out another melancholy chuckle._

"But I'm here now, happily married...I can't complain."

 

\----

 

_Daniel smiled at that._

"I suppose I can't either. I'll have to tell Runalli to keep an eye out for you in the Arena then; he just started training there."

 

\----

 

"Hm. You're talking about that new Lycan, right? He's the talk of the town. It turns out Granin has taken quite a shine to the kid. Says he reminds him of an old friend."

 

\----

 

"Heh, word sure travels fast around here doesn't it?"

 

\----

 

"As glorious as Arcadia is, it's smaller than you might think, its populace not quite so populated. Give it a week or two, and you'll probably know everyone here."

 

\----

 

_Daneil shrugged_.

"I suppose that makes sense. I'm Daniel by the way." _She extends her hand._

\----

 

_The human grabs her hand. His skin is rough, his grip firm. They're warrior's hands._

"Marcus. Nice to meet you."

_Suddenly, a woman's voice calls out._

\----

 

"Marcus, honey, what's keeping you? Little Mikey's getting hungry!"

_Out of one of the nearby houses comes an orc woman. She is modestly dressed with long hair. In her hands, she holds a little half-orc baby._

\----

 

_Marcus turns and calls back to her._

"Sorry, dear. I'm coming."

_He then turns to Daneil before heading off._

"It was a pleasure to meet you Daneil. Perhaps we'll talk again later."

 

\----

 

"Of course! Thanks for pointing me the right way!"

_She then waves goodbye, walking in the direction of Modi's shop._

\----

 

_As she makes her way to Modi's Shop, she observes other citizens roaming around as well. Some of them look in Daneil's direction, curious of the new face, but the most simple smile and wave at her before going about their business. The atmosphere seems genuinely friendly, hardly anyone appearing to be in any negative mood._

_Upon approaching Modi's shop, she proceeds to knock on the door. Which is soon opened by a large orc-man._

\----

 

_The large orc stares down at Daneil for a moment, an awkward silence brewing until finally, he breaks the silence._

"What pretty lady want!?"

 

\----

 

"Uh...is Modi here? He said to come to his shop when I find out what my new power was?"

 

\----

 

_The orc stands merely there for a moment until finally turning back and yelling out._

"Master! Pretty lady at door. Says she knows power! Is power tasty!?"

 

\----

 

_Daneil could then hear Modi calling out._

"For the last time, Mondo, not everything that everyone has is a snack. Now get back to the forge, the sword's done quenching."

_Without missing a beat, Mondo returns, and Modi appears to greet Daneil._

"Good to see ya on yer feet, lass. Looks like the old hags still got it."

 

\----

 

"Yup, I'm feeling a lot better now. I also figured out what the Elder meant when she said I had more magical potential. I think can I see into people's minds..."

 

\----

 

_Modi raised his eyebrow upon hearing this, though his expression barely changed._

"An empath, eh? No wonder the old hag was so insistent I teach ya."

_Modi turned around and heading into his shop before turning back and giving Daneil a dirty look._

"Well don't just stand there, lass! Get in here!"

 

\----

 

"Oh, yes sir!"

_She follows him deeper into his shop, taking a look at all the various mechanisms and forging equipment around her._

"So, you’re a forge and weapons smith...cool!"

 

\----

 

"Hmph. Figured that out on yer own, did ya?"

_Modi proceeded to take a flask that was on his desk and drinking it somewhat haphazardly._

"Been forgin' weapons fer centuries, lass, and Arcadia is more than happy for my services. It may be a peaceful place, but ya never know when tragedy might rear its ass. Plus, I get plenty of business at the Arena, so I can't complain."

 

\----

 

_Daneil could also see Mondo working the forge as they were talking. His eyes were so absent that Daneil could swear that he was running on muscle memory if anything else._

"Is he...ok?"

 

\----

 

_Once she says that Mondo looks over, smiles a goofy smile and waves at her before returning to work. Modi guffaws at him._

"Mondo? Big lug is as dumb as a brick but don't worry about him. It's not hard to make him happy. You can trust him to do what he's told, at least..."

 

\----

 

"Oh, well that's good...Anyway about this new power...I think it stems from my charm ability and how I control people with my song. I've only gotten it to work once, abet briefly, but I was able to see into Runalli's mind when he woke me up from a nightmare."

_She rubs her head a bit in remembrance._

"Man did I get a headache from that though..."

 

\----

 

"Hmph, that doesn't surprise me at all.”

_Modi took another giant sip from his mug before continuing._

"A mermaid's natural ability to charm her victims is a classic form of mental manipulation, and believe it or not missy, it is also the simplest. All merfolk have some mental manipulation that stems from the blessing of the moon. Some can create illusions; some can use telekinesis; some use it to augment their aquatic magic.

You, on the other hand, are a rare case. You possess the ability to dive into people's minds, and given time; you might muster up the ability to shape minds or even break them. That's a lot of power, one that the old hag predicts was awakened early by your little...excursion with a certain lycan."

 

\----

 

_Daneil visibly flinched at that, looking down slightly._

 "...yeah, I was trying to stop him when he lost control... I thought maybe if I broke into his mind that would snap him out of it...."

 

\----

 

_Modi simply shook his head at that one_.

"...I don't blame ya for trying, but you're lucky to be alive, missy..."

_Modi put down his flask, suddenly becoming serious._

"Love between a mermaid and a lycan isn't unheard of, but it's uncommon for a reason. The moon blesses ya both with power, but whereas mermaids are blessed with the positive energy of the moon, lycans instead feed on its negative energy.

Thus, a mermaid's mentality is often stable, in control. A lycan’s young mind is tenuous at best, and volatile at worst. For all intents and purposes, you and that Runalli kid are complete opposites in terms of your power and abilities, so when ya tried to dive into his mind, the beast within decided that you weren't welcome. Even the best empathic merfolk doesn’t dare enter a lycan’s mind..."

 

\----

 

"Yeah...I don't plan on doing that again...for one reason or another."

_Daneil seemed to be tense and dwelling on something_.

"I... don’t know if you know about merfolk history or not but...there was an instance of someone having a similar power like this and using it against her people... I’ve always stuck out as an odd one in my pod cause of my whitetail but...it feels wrong to use this power...I don't want people to think of me as another threat..."

 

\----

 

_Modi looked at her with sullen eyes._

"Hmph. Do I know about merfolk history? Missy, I lived it! Those spears that the merfolk pods use to defend themselves now? My design!"

 

\----

 

_Daneil's eyes widened in bewilderment._

"Wait. Seriously!"

 

\----

 

_Modi pointed to himself._

"Centuries, lass. Remember?"

 

\----

 

"Oh right. But still, you lived through the Great Divide!"

 

\----

 

"Hmph. More or less, lass. I wasn't directly involved, but I was called upon by the merfolk to forge weapons that would work underwater. Given the empathic merfolk was so magically inclined, they needed more... ancient methods, as it were. Little did I know just how much blood would be spilled because of me ..."

_Modi looked away._

"...I was still ambitious at the time, trying to make a name for myself. After all, was said and done, I retreated here to Arcadia. Hopefully, here, my work won't be used to orchestrate a full-scale war..."

 

\----

 

"Mm, I never said it was pretty, thankfully we mostly just use spears for hunting now an days."

 

\----

 

_Modi nodded genuinely for once._

"Good to see they're being put to proper use then, but enough with the history lesson. Let's get down to business."

 

\----

 

"Right. So, how I do I go about controlling this power?"

 

\----

 

_Modi gets up and dusts himself off._

"Not so fast, lass. First, we need to understand the extent of your control. So, let's start with a test. Try to read my mind."

_Modi goes up to her and stares her straight in the face._

\----

 

_Daneil raises an eyebrow a bit but relents._

"Oh? Um, ok."

_She then takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, concentrating, trying to force her magic into his mind. But it's like she keeps hitting a brick wall._

"Ugh, I don't see anything."

 

\----

 

_Modi smiles coyly._

"I'd be surprised if you could, missy. I've gone through plenty of years of mental conditioning that I'm able to resist most mind tricks — augmented further since I'm a Dwarf. We have a natural resistance to magic. Once you're able to delve into my head, that's a sign that we're getting somewhere, but that won't be for a while. Now, let's try something else."

_Modi looks over to Mondo._

"Mondo! Get yer sorry ass over here!"

_Without hesitation, Mondo happily walks over and stands in front of Daneil._

"Now then, lass, try to read Mondo's mind."

 

\----

 

_Daniel stared up at Mundo with a bit of a nervous look, before taking a deep breath again, trying to peer into Mundo’s mind. There's less of a brick wall this time, but once again she sees nothing._

"Ugh...I still don't see anything. I was hoping I could at least see something..."

 

\----

 

_Modi snickered a bit before suddenly bursting out in a hearty laugh._

"I'd be surprised if ya could, lass. Ya see it's not that Mondo's mind is necessarily hard to read. It's more that there's nothing there to read."

_Upon hearing this, Mondo gives Daneil a playful shrug and a cheery grin. Modi only shakes his head._

"That's not to say that his mind is completely empty, he is a living breathing creature after all. It's just that his thoughts are buried under a void of nothingness. And that there is yer first lesson. Different minds require different ways of approach, just as different locks have different mechanisms to undo before they can be opened."

 

\----

 

_Daniel nods her head listening intently._

"Ok, so I need to have a better understanding of who I'm using this on. Maybe I should try using my focus along with it?"

 

\----

 

_Modi only shakes his head at her._

"Yer gettin ahead of yerself, lass. Before you go on understanding others, ya first need to understand yerself and how yer mind works. Considering that ya only just discovered what your mental powers are capable of, ya got some ways to go before you start mentally screwin with people."

_Modi gives her a wink at that last part._

\----

 

_Daneil holds her chin in thought._

"So, what do you suggest?

 

\----

 

_Modi walks over to a table and picks up a hammer._

"What I want'cha to do is to learn to guard yer own mind properly. After all, ya tried readin yer boyfriend's mind and ended up gettin yer own pried into by that beast of his. I get the feelin ya don't want that happening again, right?"

 

\----

 

_She shakes her head._

"No, I don’t...how did you learn you guard yours?"

 

\----

 

"Hmph. Well-being a Dwarf gives me an uncouth advantage, but that isn't to say that work wasn't involved. Meditation, lass! In order fer you to guard the internal, you must first be able to block out the external."

_Modi gestures with his hammer at a small platform sitting dead smack in the middle of his shop, blacksmithing machinery and equipment surrounding it_

"There's a certain technique in meditation called Zen. Unlike yer Lycan friend who is learning rehabilitative meditation, Zen meditation is a technique where one can enter a deep focus and block out any influence from the outside. Yer gonna sit on that there platform and meditate until you can no longer hear the hammers, feel the heat, or smell the smoke. Once ya do that, you'll find yer mind more solid than a steel trap!"

 

\----

 

_Daneil's face seemed to understand now what exactly she had to do to gain control. She gets up and looks to the platform._

"Meditate huh, I'm willing to try."

 

\----

 

_Modi looked at her and raised his eyebrow._

"Hold on there fer a second, lass. Have you not meditated before? ...in yer life!?"

 

\----

 

_Daneil looks back to Modi._

"I have in the past, though…admittedly it's been a while."

_She rubs the back of her neck awkwardly._

"Between surviving the Sons of Actaeon, fleeing to a deserted island, and then the journey here, I hardly had the energy to."

 

\----

 

_Modi's eyes widened all of a sudden._

"Woah, woah, woah! Back up there, lass! The bloody Sons of Acteon!? Is that who was chasin you and yer lycan friend!?"

 

\----

 

"Yeah, a man by the name of Fowler and a girl with white hair named Lina. They attacked us near Runalli's forest. We managed to escape, but barely, and laid low on an island a few miles off the shore for about a month or so.

My pod is aware of the situation and are airing on the side of caution. That man Fowler is especially interested in finding this place."

 

\----

 

_Modi crossed his arms as he listened intently at Daneil's story._

"Hmm...Fowler. That's a name I heard before. Never met the man, but from what I was led to believe, you and yer Lycan friend were lucky to get away alive. Fowler is rumored to be the best hunter of the Sons of Acteon, his combat prowess only matched by his cunning wit. Humor me, lass. How'd ya get away?"

 

\----

 

_Daneil took a deep breath recalling the events._

"I was captured during the initial fight. Runalli, as you know, is a very powerful person due to my magic. He was able to evade any traps due to his earth magic by sensing the vibrations in the ground, he knew I was the bait for him, but he still came anyway...

the only reason he managed to get a drop on them was by getting a pack of wolves to howl over his footsteps, and grab the apprentice, using her as a bargaining chip for me."

 

\----

 

_Modi looked even more shocked than before._

"Wait, wait! Your lycan friend, despite not being able to control his beast, managed to control it then of all times? From what I've seen, that kid isn't bold enough to take a hostage, but the beast isn't cunning enough to come up with such a tactic."

_Modi was suddenly stroking his beard in deep and intense thought._

"Is it possible that...together, they could have..."

 

\----

 

"It was a full moon that night, so anything's possible. I'm not entirely sure how he held it together either. The last thing I remember was getting stabbed in the back by that girl's spear, next thing I knew I was in some cabin in the woods."

_She gestures to the scar left by Lina on her upper back._

"I'm only alive because of Runalli's healing factor and the fact that they had questions."

 

\----

_Modi let go of his beard and looked at Daneil seriously._

"I see. The thing is, lass, you may have just given yer lycan friend the ticket he needs to get his mutt in check. I'd better relay this to Granin. He's gonna get a kick out of this!"

_Modi put away his hammer and started walking toward the door before suddenly turning to both Daneil and Mondo._

"Lass, get to meditating. Remember, Zen! Try to block everything out. Mondo, you... keep doing yer job, and fer the love of Odin, try not to spill any molten metal, all right. I'm not gonna explain to the old hag why the mermaid has a nasty burn on her shoulder, got it?"

_Mondo just smiled a goofy smile and gave Modi a thumbs up before he left._


	6. The Waterfall

_Meanwhile, Granin and Runalli walked about the outskirts of the city towards the cliffside. Granin seemed to have a destination in mind as he suddenly stopped at a towering waterfall which fell from the top of the mountain. Runalli could feel the cooling mists coming from it as it hit the ground. Granin then turns to him._

  
"You're going to be working on your concentration today. I want you to focus on keeping a level head while underneath that waterfall."  
\----

  
_Runalli takes one look at the waterfall and grimaces a bit. This is easily the largest waterfall he has ever seen, the cascade pounding the stone below with great force._

  
"...uh....ok..."

  
\----

  
"Fair warning though it's pretty cold, so brace yourself accordingly."

  
_He crosses his arms and watches as Runalli approaches the waterfall._

  
\----

  
_Runalli slowly moves beneath the water, but he could immediately feel the intensity of the current. The falling water felt like stones. Regardless, he walked in, bracing himself from the incoming torrent. He stood on a rock under the waterfall and stayed there, large chunks of water pelting him endlessly._

  
The pain and the cold was intense, and Runalli could already feel the beast stirring from the stress.

  
\----

  
_Granin watched him for a moment before taking a seat on a rock._

  
"So, I'm sure you must have some more questions about Arcadia. Anything on your mind?"

  
\----

  
_Runalli took a minute before answering back, clearly trying to keep himself from succumbing to the stress of the waterfall._

  
"Actually, there is one thing...how did my dad...come to love a human?

  
\----

  
_Granin chuckled for a moment._

  
"Oh, that story? Well, you can definitely imagine my surprise when your father arrived with your mother in tow. Certainly, explained why his missions were taking so long. But if you must know, your father's tasks often lead him through a particular town down south. He said he used to stop there for supplies and sweets from a particularly good bakery. But there were more than just sweets there if you see where I'm going...?"

  
\----

  
Runalli didn't look at Granin, but it was clear he was listening from his loosened expression. The story was actually helping him focus on the torrent of water.

  
"So, my mom used to work at a bakery? That explains her amazing bread. So, they were... meeting in secret for a while?"

  
\---

  
"Mm, not quite. She had no idea at first he was a lycan, she found out by complete accident. Arric wasn't quite ready to tell her yet at the time."

  
\----

  
_Despite needing to focus, Runalli looked at Granin curiously._

  
"By complete accident? How did that happen?"

  
\----

  
_Granin held his chin in remembrance._

  
"Well, like you, your father lived in the forest while he was in town. Rebecca, your mother, didn't really question it until she wanted to surprise him one day with a picnic. Unfortunately, she got lost trying to find him, and the smell of her famous raspberry bread lead her face to face with a bear. The poor thing was frozen in fear. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she saw your father fighting the damn thing in order to protect her."

  
_He frowns a bit._

  
"As you can imagine tensions between them were a bit awkward after that, though she took it rather well from what I'm lead to believe."

  
\----

  
_Runalli eyed Granin with a genuine look of intrigue on his face. It was as if he had forgotten that he was under a waterfall, the story completely engrossing him._

  
"So, my dad saved her life... but revealed his secret as a result. That must've been one scary bear..."

  
\----

  
_Granin oddly enough smiled._

  
"To her, yes. Love makes you do crazy things."

  
\----

  
_Runalli couldn't help but smile at that, the water still pelting him, but he didn't seem to notice anymore._

  
"So, what happened after that?"

  
\----

  
_Granin chuckled._

  
"Heh, what do you think? They continued seeing each other for a few more years before Arric finally popped the question to her. Looking back on it now your father always seemed to have this longing look on his face whenever he came back from missions as if he missed her."

  
_He chuckles again only to furrow his brows as if remembering something._

  
“...actually, that reminds me.... please tell me your mother taught you that raspberry bread recipe?"

  
\----

  
_Runalli looked surprised upon hearing the question... then apologetic._

  
"Uh... she never did get the chance to..."

  
\----

  
_Granin's head sunk a bit a hearing that._

  
"Damn...that was some good bread."

  
_He looks up again at Runalli._

  
"They were good people you know..."

  
\----

  
_Runalli looked down at the ground, a sullen look overtaking his face. Despite the waterfall raining down on him, he looked peaceful but filled with sadness and grief._

  
"Yeah... they were..."

  
\----

  
_Granin was silent for a moment before speaking up._

  
"There's someone I want you to meet later, he has some things that rightfully belong to you now."

  
\----

  
"Um... ok...."

  
_All of a sudden, Granin and Runalli were taken by surprise by the sound of pudgy footsteps and loud buffing. It was Modi_.

  
\----

  
"There ya are! Damn the gods, I've been lookin for you two everywhere!!!"

  
\----

  
_Granin raised an eyebrow and turned back to Runalli._

  
"Keep focusing under that waterfall, I'll be right back."

  
_He then walks over to Modi who was still a bit out of breath_.

  
"What's the situation, Modi?"

  
\----

  
_Modi looked excited, but it's clear that stamina wasn't his thing as he took a moment to catch his breath._

  
"Oh, yer gonna love this, Granin. That kid there? He actually did it once. He and his beast actually synced up! Oh ho, that girl's story may have given us the key to helpin him!"

  
\----

  
_Granin's eyes widened a bit._

  
"You’re kidding..." _He glances back briefly to Runalli._

  
"So, do tell about this story."

  
\----

  
_Out of earshot of Runalli, Modi began to recap the story of how Runalli rescued Daneil from the Sons of Acteon. The half- transformation, the wolves, the magic, and how Runalli was able to form an aggressive yet cunning hostage plan even while the beast's fury coursed through him_.

  
"It's clear that he and his beast don't see eye to eye, but I think he was able to sync up in that situation because their desires managed to coincide; the kid's desire to save the girl, and the monster's desire to show those hunters whose boss. I don't think the kid realized it at the time, but if this is true..."

  
\----

  
“Then there might just be some hope for him after all!"

  
_Granin thought for a moment before addressing Modi again._

  
"Thank you, Modi, I think I have a better idea of how to go about this now."

  
\----

  
_Modi smiled confidently at him._

  
"Yer welcome. Now to go and check on the lass. Hopefully, Mondo hasn't spilled any molten metal on her."

  
_With that, he left with a spring in his step._


	7. Release Your Mind

_Back in Modi's shop, Daniel sat atop a small platform in the center of the forge. Since Mundo had started working again, the heat became quite averse to Daniel's aquatic biology. Causing her to reveal the rest of her scales to stay cooler.... not that it was helping much.  
\----_

_  
Mundo continued to work, seemingly unaware of Daneil's presence, though he does seem to keep out of her way. Be that as it may, it seems more out of habit rather than any form of courtesy for Daneil's meditation._

_He takes a slab of metal and begins heating it using the flames inside a smoldering furnace. The heat is intense, but it doesn't seem to bother Mundo at all as he holds it there ever so still. He then takes the heated slab of metal to an anvil and begins hammering away, the sound of clashing steel and the sparks from the struck slab pervade throughout the immediate area._

_It is evidently clear that Modi and Mundo are used to working in such loud and harsh conditions._

_  
\----_

_  
Despite doing her best to concentrate and block out the noise, with every slam of the hammer Daniel's eye couldn't help but twitch. She takes another deep breath._

_  
_ "Come on Daniel focus..."

 _Suddenly, as he was hammering, Mundo broke his own personal silence. It sounded like...humming. Not only that, he was striking in rhythm to his humming_.

 _It sounded like a folk song with a catchy beat, Mundo's face wearing a charming smile._  
\----

  
_Daneil couldn't help but pop an eye open and look over curiously. Mundo seemed like he was in his own little world, but oddly enough his humming gave her an idea._

_Closing her eyes again she begins to focus on each sound individually, the rise and fall of the hammer, the high-pitched quenching of steel, sparks falling on stone, and the jingly chime of the tools on Mundo's belt._

_All of it seemed to fall into a rhythm, even the heat seemed to fall into it. The hot air hitting her skin in gentle waves encompassing all around her._

  
\----

  
_After a few more hits, Mundo stopped hammering and quenched the flat slab he was working on in a vat of oil, a stream of boiling hot steam rising from the shaping blade._

_Still humming his cheery tune, his footsteps clapping the metal floor in rhythm, he took the blade to a grinder and began to sharpen it into shape, the grinding wheel letting off a high-pitched noise and a shower of sparks._

  
_\----_

  
_This time however Daneil didn't seem to react, almost like she expected it. In fact, she seemed to be relaxing a bit. Her body was still very warm, but it was clear she wasn't sweating as much._

_As she listened to the rhythm more, the more she found it disappearing, almost as if it were fading away._

  
\----

  
_As she felt her mind falling further and further into a void of blackness, she also found herself becoming calmer, stiller, her senses dimming with each passing moment. Suddenly, she could sense something. A voice...or rather, a thought._

_She could barely make it out_

  
\----

  
"I --pe m--s-er wi-l b- --oud o- -e."

  
\----

  
“...was that... Mundo?” _She wondered._

  
_The sounds of metal and fire ceased, the heat from the furnaces seemed distant. As if in a trance, Daneil was able to hear a single sentence, spoken with the voice of a challenged mind and the innocence of a sweet child._

  
\----

  
"I hope Master will be proud of me!"

  
\----

  
_Daneil smiled gently._

  
"He will," _She thought._

  
\----

  
_Mundo suddenly stopped grinding the sword he was forging and looked around...as if he had heard something. However, he quickly dismissed it with a shrug and continued grinding the blade, the steel glistening with a bright shine, the edges shaped into a razor-sharp wedge._

  
\----

  
_The moment didn't last for too long though, as Modi suddenly returned to the forge. Opening the door gruffly. Mundo didn't even break concentration as he finished sharpening the now lethal blade._

  
_\----_

  
_Modi looked around after practically breaking the door in and gave a loud harrumph._

   
"All right, ya knobs! Ya had yer time. Now let's see yer progress!!!"

  
\----

  
_Daneil slowly opened her eyes and got off the platform. She then looks to Mundo._

  
"Mundo, don't you want to show Modi what you've been working on?"

  
\----

  
_Mundo smiled and walked over to Modi with the newly sharpened and polished blade._

  
"A longsword, Master. Just as you asked."

  
\----

  
_Modi looked up to him with a semi-annoyed look._

"Well, of course, ya big oaf. I expected you to..."

_Modi then stops upon looking at the blade. Something seemed amiss._

"Gimme that!!!"

_Modi took the blade rather roughly and began looking at it very carefully, examining it with a spyglass on his headset. Mundo looked worried as Modi poured over the blade. After two minutes, Modi broke the silence._

"Mundo... ...this... ...this is incredible! This is by far the best blade ya ever made! When did this happen!?"

  
\----

  
_Upon hearing those words, Mundo clapped all giddy-like and smiled._

  
"I just make longsword like you ask, but Mundo feels extra good today. Don't know why. Just did."

  
\----

  
_Daneil couldn't help but give a bright smile._

  
\----

  
_Modi handed him back the blade and let out a hearty laugh._

  
"Well don't just stand there, then! Get a guard, hilt, and pommel on that beauty!!! And make it look good! Yer gettin extra mutton tonight, ya big oaf!!!"

  
\----

  
_Mundo smiled the most enthusiastic smile before nodding with gusto._

  
"Yes, Master!!!"

  
_With that, Mundo went over to the metalworks table and got straight to work. However, it didn't take long before Modi looked at Daneil with one eye open and a snide grin._

  
\----

  
"You had a hand in this, didn't ya lass?"

  
\----

  
_Daneil gave a coy smile._

  
"In the blade? Nah, that was all Mundo's work. I merely sensed that he wanted to please you."

  
\----

  
_Modi let out a chuckle upon hearing that._

  
"Then I don't think ya quite understand yer level of influence, lass. I know that Mundo wants to make me proud. It doesn't take mind powers to figure that out. However, I think he sensed yer compassion when ya listened to his thoughts.

  
Seems yer meditation did more than just help ya focus. Keep this up, and I might just give ya a job here in my shop. That there blade he made there...that there is special!"

  
\----

  
_Daneil gave a genuine smile at that._

  
"I won't let you down then!"

  
\----

  
_It was around dinner time when Daneil left the forge and headed back to the infirmary where she and Runalli were staying for the time being. Upon entering her room, she sees Runalli eating with gusto near the windowsill._

  
\----

  
_Runalli had finished training with Granin and was enjoying a hearty meal, having had much of his energy drained from the pressure and chill of the waterfall. He didn't even notice Daneil approaching as he was engrossed in the meat and veggies spread out in front of him._

  
\----

  
_Daniel smiles seeing Runalli so content, walking over she bends down and gives him a kiss on the cheek when he isn't looking._

  
"Evening!"

  
\----

  
_Runalli flinched upon getting kissed by Daneil. He turns around to look at her with a dopey look on his face, his cheeks red, his mouth full of mutton. He takes a moment to swallow before shyly greeting her back._

  
"Uh, hi..." _He looks visibly embarrassed._

  
\----

  
_Daneil chuckles a small bit before sitting down next to him._

  
"So how did training go today?" _She asks curiously._

  
\----

  
_Runalli looks at her a bit softly, but also sternly. His eyes have a shade of green about them, just as they were when he was about to enter beast form. However, this time he looked different. He seemed focused._

  
"Better than expected, actually. I feel...I feel pressure right now but...it's manageable. How about you?"

  
\----

  
"It's slow going, but Modi's surprisingly a good teacher. He's teaching me to block a lot of things out so I can think clearly."

  
\----

  
_Runalli smiles coyly._

  
"I remember Granin mentioning that. I didn't expect him to know so much about magic. He said something to Granin that made him get all excited for some reason. He still hasn't told me what."

  
\----

  
"It might have been something I mentioned to him while I was training. He had asked about the incident with Fowler, and he seemed to be intrigued by how you saved me. He thinks it's possible you and the beast we're working together at that moment. After that, he left to find Granin."

  
\----

  
_Upon hearing that, Runalli suddenly became sullen._

 _"_... actually... I had a dream about that recently... and I noticed it during training today too. I remember that monster and I just didn't even notice each other during that incident. I could hear whispers...my so-called beast was laughing about it as if mocking me..."

  
\----

  
_Daneil kept a calm face, as she listened._

"I see, even if he was, that's still an accomplishment Runalli. You should be proud of your progress. I know it's not saying much, but, it's something right?"

  
\----

  
_Runalli looks at her a bit sheepishly but nods._

"Yeah...maybe you're right. But...I'm still scared. I can feel his presence more than ever, and I feel more in control... but it's not enough. I need to make sure what happened in the forest never happens again..."

_Suddenly, Runalli channels magic through his hand...sprouting what looks like a small lily._

_"_...so that I can be with you for real."

  
\----

  
_Daneil takes the flower from Runalli, smelling it, before putting it in her hair. Her soft gaze reaching his own, as warm hands suddenly hold his cold ones. It feels right_.

  
\----  
_Upon pressing her warm skin upon his, no words were further exchanged. For the first time in a while, he felt as if he understood her completely. He felt...at peace._


	8. An Evening Together

_It was early in the evening yet as Daneil knocked on Runalli's door across from hers._

"Hey Runalli, you're not too tired, yet are you?"

 _She waited patiently for his response._  
\----

  
_Daneil got no answer, but it didn't take her long to hear something coming from Runalli's quarters. It sounded like...like someone was punching something. Repeatedly, and hard. Daneil had an uncertain look to her and hesitated before knocking again._

"Um, I can come back later if this is a bad time..."

  
\----

  
_The sounds of hard impacts continued, but it seems that Daneil was heard this time._

"Huh? Daneil, is that you? Um, you can come in; it's ok."

_Despite his words, the punching continued._

  
\----

_Daneil stepped into Runalli's room. Upon entering, it was now clear that Runalli was striking what looked like a training dummy. Unlike before, it seemed that Runalli was more beastly than usual, but he looked in control._

_His eyes were a pale green, muscles slightly denser, his fur was growing, and his expression was more feral, but he looked focused and in control._

_The dummy itself looked worse for the wear. Runalli was literally beating the stuffing out of it as he punched and kicked it with enhanced strength and ferocity._

\----

  
"Oh, so that's what that sound was?"  _Daneil thought to herself._

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me down by the pond with the other mermaids? If you're not too busy of course?"

  
\----

  
_With one final swift kick, Runalli swiped at the dummy's head and knocked it clean off. Satisfied, he faced Daneil, sweat in his brow, his eyes emanating a menacing green, but he was smiling._

"I think that's a great idea. I just finished anyway..."

_Runalli took a moment to breathe deeply and recuperate a bit. It didn't take long._

"Granin wasn't kidding. That is good therapy."

_With one final breath, Runalli's body slightly shrank, his fur receded a bit, and his eyes were back to normal, now looking softly and hospitably to Daneil._

"Shall we?"

  
\----

  
_Daneil smiled._ "Let's!"

_With that, the two began walking side by side, down to the pond. Both seemed to be in a relaxed mood._

"Thanks for coming with me. It's been a while since we just hung out."

  
\----

  
_Runalli looks to the ground, seemingly feeling a bit guilty upon hearing that._

"I know. Granin and the Elder have been making sure I stay busy with my training. I'm getting into the stride of it, but they said it was important, especially because of you."

  
\----

  
"It's ok, admittedly I've been busy too, with Modi."

  
\----

  
_Runalli nods, smiling to her._

"But hey, look how far we've come. I feel like we're getting closer to being able to be with each other with no worries, aside from deciding what we're going to eat that day, right?"

_Runalli blushes a bit, hinting at the possibility of living together._

  
\----

  
_Daneil nods._

"Yeah, I've been noticing that too. Last time I spoke to the Elder, she said they were working on finding us places here."

  
\----

  
_Runalli suddenly looks a bit pensive about it all._

"That's going to be weird. I've never lived in a house before..."

  
\----

  
"Me either. It's going to take a while to get used to living on land" _Says Daneil._

  
\----

  
_Runalli chuckles at that as they soon approach the spring. It is elegantly decorated, built on the side of the mountain, fresh water flowing from a crack in the rocks. Resting at the spring were two individuals._

_One was a triton merman with attractive features. Blond flowing hair, glowing skin, and a sharp facial structure. The other was a Bermuda woman, more resembling an octopus but she also had a rather attractive figure as well._

  
\----

  
_Daniel and Runalli sat down at the side of the spring with their feet in the water. Daniel let out a pleasing sigh._

"Ah, this feels nice!"

  
\----

  
_Runalli takes a deep breath as the waters soothe his tired muscles. It did not take long, however, for the conversations to begin._

"Looks like we got some newbies, Serenes. You two just show up to Arcadia?"

_The blond merman addressed them, his eyes focusing more on Daneil._

  
\----

  
_Daneil nods, content._

"Yeah, we arrived here about a week ago. I'm Daneil, and this is Runalli."  _She gestures._

  
\----

  
_Runalli waves nervously, his training doing nothing to alleviate his shyness._

  
\----

  
_The blond merman smiles, attractively reclining upon the spring._

"Ah, you're the gorgeous mermaid and the powerful werewolf we've heard about. A lot of people were talking about you. Oh, the name's Gill. This is Serenes."

_He gestures to the Bermuda mermaid._

  
\----

  
_Daneil waves to Serenes_

"Nice to meet you."

  
\----

  
_Serenes looks at Daneil with a sultry expression. She does not smile, but her demeanor is friendly._

"The pleasure is all mine, darling. Tell me, is it true? You and that young man there are courting each other?"

_Gill smiles upon hearing Serenes speak._

  
\----

  
_Both Runalli and Daneil blush slightly when she says that. Daneil then rubs her neck, somewhat embarrassed._

"Heh, yeah we are."

 _She then turns to Runalli._ "Heh, what's it been, seven months now?"

  
\----

  
_Runalli blushes as he looks to Daneil._

"Yeah...hard to believe. It was kind of out of the blue too..."

_They both smiled at each other, in turn causing Serenes to let out a small smile._

  
\----  
"My, how precious. Beauty and the Beast, indeed."

_She let out a sultry chuckle at that one. Gill playfully rolls his eyes._

  
\----

  
_Daneil nervously chuckled a little bit, not used to talking about their relationship so openly._ _She swishes her legs in the water a bit, before bringing her bandaged leg up, and taking off the bandages. She looks to Runalli before handing them to him_.

"Rudi said I should be ok to swim now. Do you mind?"

  
\----

  
_Runalli grabs the bandages before looking at her leg. A dreadful feeling of guilt washes over him. Unable to look at her, he nods._

"Of course. Go right ahead..."

  
\----

  
_Gill and Serenes can immediately sense the tension, of which Gill speaks up._  
  
"Ooh, I sense drama. I was about to ask what happened to your leg, but now I don't think I should."

  
\----

  
_Serenes leered at Gill._

"Darling, please do open mouth and insert tail..."

  
\----

  
_Daneil ignores them squeezing Runalli's hand for a moment before heading in. She lets herself float against the edge before taking a deep breath, slowly allowing her tail to form. The familiar feeling of light wrapped around her legs before fading away into a normal looking tail._

  
\----

  
_Runalli watches as her tail reforms, happy to see she can do it once more. This does cause Serenes and Gill, however, to break their calmness as they looked at Daneil in awe._

  
\----

  
_Gill spoke first._ "Sweet merciful Aquarius! Your scales! I've never seen scales like that before!!!"

  
\----

  
_Serenes had a finger on her chin as she observed carefully._

"My goodness, darling! You were stunning before, but your aquatic features are quite something else."

  
\----

  
_Daneil blushes at the compliment._

"Um, thanks. I-uh was born this way."

  
\----

  
_Gill is practically staring at her now._

"That doesn't explain the silver scales. How'd that happen?"

  
\----

  
"Um...let just says there was a bit of a magical mishap spell-casting...heh heh."

  
\----

  
_Runalli just looked away for a moment, blushing heavily._

  
_\----_

  
_Upon this, Serenes smiled._

"Wait...Silver......you're courting a werewolf...oh my!!!"

_Serenes is now smiling a cheeky smile._

  
\----

  
 _Both Runalli and Daneil seemed to be at their limit in terms of embarrassment, so Daneil decided to turn the tabl_ es.

"So how about you guys, are you two together?"

  
\----

  
_Both Serenes and Gill look at each other suddenly, silent...before then bursting into a fit of laughter. Serenes then speak up._

"Me and him? Oh please, darling, I wouldn't court him if he were the last fish in the sea!"

  
\----

  
_Gill the smiles wickedly toward her in response._

"Yeah yeah, if we weren't friends since childhood, you wouldn't be able to resist me!"

  
\----

  
_Serenes laughed at that_.

"Don't flatter yourself, Gillian!"

  
\----

  
_They both laugh once more before Gill turns to Daneil._

"Nah! Serenes and I have known each other for years, but we'd never be able to stand each other if we tried dating. We're just friends."

  
\----

  
_Daneil chuckles._ "That makes sense then."

  
\----

  
_Runalli eases himself into the water soon after, hanging onto Daneil to keep himself up._

"How are you feeling?"

  
\----

  
I'm doing good." _She smiles_

"Thanks for coming down with me. You doing ok in the water?" _She asks_

  
\----

  
_Runalli nods, his cheeks red._

"Don't worry about me. I just want to make sure you're fine."

  
\----

  
_Upon seeing this, both Serenes and Gill give then a genuine smile, Serenes chuckling a bit._

"He clearly cares about you darling. Hang onto him."

  
\----

  
"Oh, don't worry I will."

_She smiles pulling Runalli closer to her._

  
\----

  
_Runalli couldn't help but hold Daneil closer as a result._ _Gill and Serenes looked at each other for a moment before getting up and forming their legs. Gill speaks up._

"We'll leave you two alone. I'm getting hungry anyway."

_With that, Runalli and Daneil were alone together once more._


	9. Behind Closed Doors

_It was early in the morning as Granin lead Daniel and Runalli down an old corridor of a large building. Both had been summoned by the elder to figure out where they would be staying, having been cleared of all injuries._

_Runalli, in particular, was to speak with the reigning Alpha of Arcadia and was listening intently to Granin as he spoke._  
\----

  
"The Alpha is in charge of all werewolves living in Arcadia. He's a firm but fair leader, and if there ever comes an issue that I can't solve, you can always address it with him."

  
\----

  
_Runalli follows Granin with Daneil alongside him, listening intently._

"It sounds like a lot of people respect the Alpha. Ever since mom and dad were killed, I've been a lone wolf. I must admit, I'm not used to this..."

  
\----

  
_Granin looked back to him._

"It's quite alright, you’re not alone there. Not too many people outside of Arcadia have the chance to form packs of their own. From what I'm told it's a completely different ballpark in terms of maintaining power."

_He then looks to Daneil._

"You, on the other hand, Miss Moore, will be meeting with the fay lord; unfortunately, we don't have enough merfolk to constitute a respected leader yet, so you'll be falling under his jurisdiction instead."

  
\----

  
_Runalli looks at Daneil curiously._

"The Fay Lord? Who's that?"

  
\----  
_As if on cue, a tall, yet petite, pale-skinned man suddenly exits one of the ornate doors ahead of them. His hair is long and white, with black antennae sticking from his forehead. His clothes are ornate and brightly colored, and he seems to have an aura of intrigue about him._

_He looks to his left to see the group and gives a welcoming smile._

"Ah, you must be the new citizens I've heard so much about. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Alfreda of the Fae, and Overseer of Minority Creatures here in Arcadia."

  
\----

  
_Runalli looked at Alfreda a bit flabbergasted, then smiled._

"Never mind. Nice to meet you. I'm Runalli. This is Daneil."

  
\----

  
"It's an honor to meet you," _Says Daneil_

"I was told I'd be under your jurisdiction."

  
\----

  
_Lord Alfreda nods before suddenly speaking fluent Meridian to her._

**"Is é an onóir dom. Tá súil agam go mbainfeadh tú taitneamh as do fanacht anseo?"**

  
\----

  
_Daneil suddenly looked very impressed._

**“Labhraíonn tú Meridian?”**

  
\----

  
_Lord Alfreda nodded._

**“Tá Tá mé sách líofa. Tar in iúl dúinn comhrá a dhéanamh i mo oifig.”**

  
\----

  
_Daniel then follows him to his office. While Runalli merely stands looking confused as to what they were saying._

  
_\----_

  
_Runalli tilts his head in complete confusion before turning to Granin._

"Did you understand any of that?"

  
\----

  
_Granin shakes his head_.

"Not a word."

  
\----

  
_Runalli just shrugs and smiles._

"Maybe he can teach me the language sometime...anyway, the Alpha?"

  
\----

  
_Granin nods, the two of them walk a little further down the hall, before reaching another door. Granin knocks on it announcing their presence before a voice is heard._

"You may enter."

  
\----

  
_Granin opens the door allowing Runalli in. Sitting at his desk was a tall man, in refined yet simple clothes. He jotted down a few things on some paper before getting up to greet Runalli._

"Greetings, young Fenrisulfr, I am Senturi, the current Alpha of Arcadia. It's good to see you finally made it here."

_He shakes Runalli's hand, his grip is strong and firm._

  
\----

  
_Runalli felt a rush of feelings upon greeting Senturi. At first, it was intimidation, being in the presence of such a grandiose individual. Then it was humility, welcomed by the great man's hospitality._

_But then, he felt anger. Rage. Something about this man was stirring a great fury within him. He held his head for a moment, doing his best to keep the beast in check, feeling it suddenly fester upon meeting the Alpha. He shook it off as he gripped Senturi's hand._

"It's good to finally meet you, sir. My name is Runalli."

  
\----

  
_The Alpha didn't seem to be phased by Runalli's sudden actions._

"Granin's told me much about you. Please take a seat."

_He gestures to some chairs._

  
\----

  
_Runalli nods nervously as he goes to sit down on one of the chairs. All the while, he can sense a power growing within him against his will. Just the Alpha's mere presence is putting him on edge, but not because of Senturi himself, but rather the beast's apparent hatred for the man._

_Runalli could already tell that Senturi did not sit well with the beast for some reason, and it was clearly bothering him._

So... you wanted to talk to me?"

  
\----

  
_Senturi sat down at his desk, nodding._

"Yes, among other things I'd like to make sure you're comfortable while living here in Arcadia. I'd like to offer you a home here. Based on what Granin has told me you've put in more than enough work to earn it. However, I have one condition should you chose to accept my offer."

_He suddenly looks serious as he says that last part._

  
\----

  
_Runalli tenses up upon hearing that last bit._

"Uh...sure. Name it."

  
\----

  
"If you wish to gain control of your beast, you must challenge me in the arena for it."

_He says seriously._

  
\----

  
_Runalli's eyes widen considerably, completely surprised by the request._  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! You want me to...fight you? I can barely get past Granin! What chance do I have against you...?"

  
\----

  
"Exactly. The goal isn't for you to win, but for your beast to lose. I can sense the rage inside you, he wants to challenge me because he thinks he's stronger. But let's see when happens when experience meets the unchallenged.

  
\----

  
_Runalli clearly looks nervous. Scared even. Especially now that the beast's fury grew more intense upon hearing those words._

_Runalli suddenly grasped his head, the beast wanting nothing more than to escape and tear Senturi to shreds. Runalli sat calmly, breathing to keep him in check, sweating from the effort._

"I'm sorry...I can't...he's getting angry..."

  
\----

  
_Runalli suddenly felt someone place something around his neck, as his senses suddenly became dimmer, a sharp herbal smell emanated from it that seemed to clear his head, or at least help him too._

_He looks up to see the Elder behind him, with a jar of strange green salve._

"Apologies for the sudden intrusion my dear, but you seemed a bit stressed so I thought this might calm you down a bit." _She smiles._

  
\----

  
_Runalli looks up to her somewhat sheepishly, taking a deep breath and finally calming down._

"Thanks for that..."

  
\----

  
_Senturi looks up at The Elder._

"Nice to see you've joined us, Teta. Did you manage to find the letters from the archives?"

  
\----

  
_The Elder nods pleasantly at Senturi and hands him a folder filled with parchments._

"But of course, sir."

_Runalli sits merely there patiently._

  
\----

  
"Thank you, Teta."

_He looks through the folder for a moment before looking up to Runalli._

"Now then there was another matter I wished to speak with you about Runalli."

  
\----

  
_Runalli tenses up a bit when he's addressed. He was clearly still nervous._

"Y-yes, sir..."

  
\----

  
"While your father and mother didn't have much, they did leave you with a few things. I think that it's only appropriate that these letters belong to you now..."

 _He speaks softly._ "These are your father's letters to Arcadia."

  
\----

  
_Runalli's eyes widened, suddenly realizing the importance of those letters._

"I... I recall my father writing something every now and then, but I was never sure what...he...he was sending letters here?"

_Runalli was becoming pale._

  
\----

  
_The Alpha nodded._

"Yes, part of his job was to report in every so often. It's how we knew about you when you came here."

  
\----

  
_Runalli took the letters and began shuffling through them, skimming across them in hopes of at least getting a quick glance. However, he was quickly disappointed when he realized he couldn't understand what was written down. He looked crushed, everything was right here, yet he couldn't even read it..._

_Runalli's face sank hard upon realizing what was happening here._

"...he's using a language I can't understand..."

  
\----

  
_Senturi couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor child._

"I am sorry. Is there anyone close to you that knows how to read human? I can arrange for someone to read them to you if necessary?"

  
\----

  
_Runalli didn't look too confident._

"Honestly, I probably wouldn't understand them much even if I did know the language. My parents never got the chance to teach me letters much...maybe Daneil can help..."

  
\----

  
_Senturi nodded._

"If you so wish."

  
\----

  
_Runalli stood up, holding the folder close to him as he nodded to Senturi._

"Thank you for this. Maybe now I'll be able to learn more about my parents...was there anything else you wanted to speak about?"

  
\----

  
"Just one more thing." _He gets up and tosses a key toward him._

"They also left you a house."

  
\----

  
_Runalli fumbles with the key before catching up firmly without dropping the folder._

"R-really? Thank you!!!"

  
_Runalli excitement, however, turned to concern._

"Wait....left me a house? It sounds like my father knew I would be coming here without them..."

  
\----

  
_He stares solemnly at Runalli for a moment._

"I’m afraid those letters will tell you all what you need to know…”

  
\----

  
_Upon hearing those words, Runalli only grasped the key and the folder and stared at Senturi, unable to say anything else. Tears welled up in his eyes as he slowly processed all of the details that were given to him. They streamed down his face as he looked at the Alpha, a myriad of emotions rushing through him._

_However, one emotion washed over him more intensely than any other. Anguish. Nothing but pure, unfathomable anguish. With that, he merely turned around. The key and folder firmly in hand, and he left the room without another word._


	10. Home

_It was quiet as Daniel stepped out of Lord Alfreda's office and into the hallway. Thanking him as she left, she holds a small folder of her own with a few papers inside._

_As she walks down the hall, she can't help but notice Runalli sitting outside the Alpha's office clutching some papers and a key. She can already tell by the look on his face he wasn't in the best of moods._

"Tough meeting, I see?"  
\----

_Runalli was hugging his knees at this point, an expressionless look on his face. He looked up at Daneil, his face straight, unchanging, but there was hurt in his eyes._

"Not really, actually. Just...some rather unexpected revelations..."

_Runalli looked like he was going to say something else, but his voice trailed off. It was as if his spirit was gone. Not even the beast's influence was present._

\----

_Daniel could tell he didn't really want to talk about it, so she respected his privacy the best she could. Taking a seat next to him, she opens her own folder._

"Lord Alfreda gave me a few things to make things easier for us."

_She pulls out a map of the city._

"Turns out there's an underground cave system here, and a few of them lead to the ocean if I ever wanted to go visit. He also said if I wanted to, he could get a letter to my pod to let them know we arrived here. Though it would take some time."

\----

_Runalli smiled upon hearing that, though his smile was weak._

"That's great to hear. I have some news too."

_Runalli showed her the ornate key that the Alpha gave him._

"Turns out that my parents had a house here... and, well...the Alpha thought it best that we have it."

_Runalli forced a smile, knowing full well this was good news, but his agony was apparent._

\----

_Daniel could see he was hurting still regarding his parents and knowingly leaned against him a bit._

"Did you want to go now or do you want to wait a bit? I understand either way."

\----

_Runalli thought for a moment, then shook his head defiantly._

"No. Let's go now. No point in moping about it now. We made it here, and that's what counts."

_Runalli stands and extends a hand to Daneil._

"Let's go check out our new home!"

\----

_Daneil smiles, taking Runalli's hand. She then pulls out her map and looks at the number on the key. It takes a moment until she points to a spot on the map._

"It's over here, let's go!"

\----

_The two head off in search of their new home. Meanwhile, three figures pop out of the Alpha's office, watching them as they leave. The Alpha speaks up._

"Make sure the necessary preparations are in place, you two. The time for those two to prove themselves draws near."

\----

_In response, the Elder and Granin nod to him, Granin speaking up._

"I'll let Modi know about Daniel. As for the kid... well, that's on us."

\----

_The Elder smiles, letting out an enthusiastic chuckle._

"I dare say, I am looking forward to this."

\----

_Daneil and Runalli soon arrive outside a small cottage._

_Runalli stares up at the house clearly anxious about stepping inside; he takes a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment before looking confidently at Daneil._

"Alright, I'm ready."

_He steps up to the door turning the key into the lock. The door opens with a loud creak, and a light shines into a room that has not seen the sun in years._

\----

_The house is filled to the brim with dust and cobwebs, but everything looks neatly placed. It is clear that no one has been in here for years._ _The two step in, the house smaller compared to most of the other buildings in Arcadia. Despite that, it felt...homey._

"So... this is where mom and dad lived...I wonder how much is still in here?"

\----

_Daneil spots a nearby broom on the wall and hands it to Runalli._

"Well, we won't know till we start looking."

\----

_Runalli nods as he grabs the broom. He wastes no time in cleaning up the floors and walls of cobwebs. As he does, his mind thinks back to the good times he had with his parents...and then something occurred to him._

"Hey, Daneil. I was wondering...why don't merfolk pods just come to Arcadia if they know it's here? I imagine your parents would be glad to be here with you..."

_Runalli was visibly nervous about asking such a question._

\----

_Daneil perks up at that._

"Well, the sea is a pretty big place, we're actually safer staying in the ocean compared to living on land. Plus, the few cities we do have are so deep underwater that humans just don't have the means to reach them. Though that hasn't stopped the more adventurous of us from exploring. As for my parents, well I guess I never did introduce them to you yet."

_She smiles._

\----

_Runalli blushed a bit, clearly wondering just who her parents are._

"I guess that makes sense, and from my brief time as a selkie, I suppose I can't blame you."

_As they continue to clean, Runalli suddenly comes across a big trunk._

"Woah. This thing is huge. I wonder what's inside?"

\----

_Daneil bends down and looks at the trunk with Runalli curious now as well. She gives a glance to Runalli._

"Together?"

\----

_He looks at her for a moment then nods._

"Yeah, together," _He says_.

\----

_The two then carefully open the trunk finding what looked like a couple of family heirlooms. What caught Runalli's eye the most though was a single photograph, and an old spear._

_Runalli looked hesitant for a moment before he knelt down and picked up the photograph. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't a photograph. More of a portrait. It was expertly drawn, the two subjects on it were Runalli's mother and father, clearly when they were younger._

_Runalli just stared at it. His face was blank, devoid of emotion, save for his eyes. They expressed joy, sadness, and grief. He began to cry, the memories of his parents flooding back all at once._

\----

_Daneil stared at the portrait, she could tell this must have been on their wedding day from their attire. She places a hand on Runalli's shoulders._

"It's ok, they're in a better place now."

\----

"Please don't say that..."

_Runalli got very serious all of a sudden. His dark aura flared only for a second, but Daneil's comment clearly struck a nerve. Even so, Runalli seemed apologetic almost immediately after._

"... I'm sorry. I know that they are, but they went there far too soon. I still miss them. They could've been here with us now...but they're not."

\----

"I'm sorry." _Says Daneil, not meaning hurt his feelings._

"I know that pain will never go away... you've been put through so much...... it's unfair... "

_She gazes into his eyes._

"...but you are strong Runalli, far stronger than you realize, and I that's one thing I'll always admire about you."

\----

_Runalli gently held her hand, a tear streaming down her finger._

"That means so much...to know that someone thinks of me that way. All isn't lost though. They may be gone...but I still have you."

\----

_Daneil looks at him with genuine love and support._

"I'll always be here for you my love."

\----

_Runalli suddenly puts his arm around her, pulling her in for a sweet and tender kiss._

_He can feel the taste of the ocean as he kisses her, one arm embracing her, the other hand holding onto the picture, the sunlight shining upon them from the outside._


	11. Reporting In and Out

_A few days pass as Runalli and Daneil settle into their new home. After much dusting and cleaning, the place is looking good as new. One day, the sun shines into the house as Runalli sits there, staring at the picture of his parents._

_To his side is the folder the Alpha gave him, filled with letters that he has yet to read. There is a part of him that is scared to know what they say._  
\----

_Daneil soon comes in through the front door with some groceries. She greets Runalli as she comes in._

"Hey, I'm back with breakfast!"

\----

_Runalli takes a moment to turn; Daneil's greeting knocking him from his inner thoughts. He puts the picture down and gets up to help her._

"Great! Here, let me help you with that."

\----

_They layout the groceries on the table; Runalli putting a few things away in a cub-bard to save for later, while Daneil cut up some sweet bread. She offers a piece to Runalli._

\---

_Runalli happily takes it while he is putting things away in the newly dusted shelves and cupboards. He then catches a glimpse of the folder, taking a moment before speaking up._

"Hey Daneil…I, um, have a favor to ask."

\----

_Daneil looks up as she's eating._

"Hm... yeah?"

\----

_Runalli takes a deep breath, clearly apprehensive but determined._

"I-I'm still not a good reader. I really need to know what's on those letters...would you mind reading them to me?"

\----

_Daneil looks at the folder on the table, and then to him. She nods._

"As long as it's ok with you, of course."

\----

_Runalli blushes a bit._

"I mean...I can't read them, and I'm honestly scared to. This way I know I have to hear it."

\----

_Daneil gently moves the folder towards her, waiting for Runalli to take a seat._

"Alright then. You ready?"

\----

_Runalli takes a seat with a plate of food, takes a deep breath, and relaxes as best he can._

"Yeah, I'm ready..."

\----

_Daneil opens the folder, inside are nine letters in little envelopes. She opens what looks like the oldest of the letters first. Speaking as she reads._

"This is Arric, reporting in on the status of the meeting with the Northern Vampire Coven. Despite being peacefully received by the head Vampire, tensions are still high between our kind.

The Coven has respectfully declined our offer of sanctuary in Arcadia, and has asked that the question be brought up in another 100 years…Let it be recorded that this is the 5th time they've given this answer.

I shall return by early Beaver's moon. Arric reporting out."

\----

_Runalli chuckled at the point-of-fact writing style of the letter._  
  
"So, my dad was an ambassador of sorts? I didn't know this."

\----

_Daneil proceeds to open the next message._

"Arric reporting in. I've had success recently in guiding two fae towards Arcadia. Currently, we've made our rest in the woods outside a small town, which has the most delicious bakery goods I've ever had the pleasure of tasting. I think I'll make this town a regular supply stop. The people here seem fairly pleasant."

_Daneil chuckles._

"Looks like we know where you get your sweet tooth from."

\----

_Runalli blushes once again as he eats quietly for once. It's clear his appetite is not matching his curiosity for the contents of the letters._

\----

_She opens another letter._

"Have recently gained the favor and trust of a local baker woman. She is a kind soul and can be trusted with aiding in my missions. Despite knowing what I am, she has selflessly aided in providing food for myself and those I secretly bring through her town. Her kindness keeps me sane.

Additionally, it was an accident in her knowing what I am. I will explain in detail when I reach the city. Arric."

_Daniel looks at the letter for a moment._

"I think he's talking about your mom."

\----

_Runalli smiles upon hearing tha_ t.

"I remember asking dad about how he met mom, but he never told me. He said he was too embarrassed to tell that story."

\----

_Daneil smiles._

"I think it's sweet."

_She opens another letter, reading it for a moment before awing at the entry. She reads it to Runalli._

"Arric Reporting in. My mission continues to go well, though I have a favor to ask of Modi. Two brass rings. I'll pay for it once I reach Arcadia. Also, no one tell Granin, or else I'll never hear the end of it…. Arric out."

\----

_Runalli's checks became rosy upon hearing that. The memories of his parents began manifesting in his mind._

\----

_Daneil looks at the next letter._

"Hmm, this one looks like it was written about a year later."

_She reads it aloud._

"Arric Reporting in. It's been a few weeks since we last left Arcadia, and Rebecca's transition to lycanthropy is going well. I swear she grows more beautiful each day! I may not be the best of teachers, but she certainly takes it in stride. The only thing she still has trouble coming to terms with is her mental wolf half. But that'll come in time. We'll be reaching her hometown soon, and making a life in the forest just outside there. Not to worry, we'll still visit often."

\----

_Runalli listens intently, blushing a bit upon hearing how his mother struggled with the shift._

"I guess I took after mom in that regard..."

\----

_Daneil gives a knowing look before picking up the next letter._

"This is Arric reporting in. We've successfully reached Rebecca's hometown, and already we have glorious news! Rebecca's expecting! It's no wonder why she was having trouble earlier. I am so unbelievably happy! I can only imagine who he or she will take after."

_Her smile grows as she reads this._

\----

_Runalli couldn't help but smile upon hearing that, but his smile hid his crippling nerves, as he was anticipating those letters to become much less happy._

\----

_With only four letters left on the table, Daneil's smile faded as she read the contents of the next letter. She hesitates for a moment before reading it to Runalli._

"We have a problem. While we intended to make out visit shorter due to the baby. As Rebecca's gets further along, she's been having more and more trouble hiding her wolfish features in the open. I'm afraid I can't risk her safety any longer the more we travel.

Her's and the babies. We're going to wait until the baby's born till we can hopefully resume travel again. It'll be a few years till the child is old enough to travel, but it'll be worth the wait. Arric reporting out. "

_Daniel didn't need to ask to know how Runalli might be feeling, she could tell by his face._

\----

_Runalli stared at Daneil intently as he took a deep breath. His plate still had food on it, but it was clear that he had lost his appetite. Regardless, he remained firm._

"I'm ok... please, keep going..."

\----

_Daneil nodded at his request. Opening the third letter._

"I have a son! He's so tiny, and his cries are fierce and strong. I've decided to name him Runalli, after my grandfather. Oh Granin, after holding him in my arms I have never felt a stronger desire than to protect my family and keep them safe. How I wish we were in Arcadia right now, so I could know he's safe.

_The writing is shaky as if struggled to write down._

\----

_Runalli began crying, tears forming in his eyes. Despite this, he remained steadfast._

"So... I'm named after my great grandfather...that's awesome..."

\----

_Daneil looked down at the table as two letters remained. She takes a short breath before opening it._

"Arric Reporting in, it's been awhile. Runalli's grown quite a bit since I last spoke, and has shown much potential in his fighting skill. I think we might have a little warrior on our hands. He's certainly rambunctious enough for it that's for sure...

I've made the decision to not speak of home around him, I don't want to risk his safety for fear of humans using him for information. All he knows of Arcadia is that it's a storytale….it pains me to rob him of such knowledge, but rest assured after another year, he'll be able to make the journey to Arcadia."

\----

_Runalli doesn't react. He is merely preparing himself for the anticipated pain of that final letter. He takes a breath and nods to Daneil._

\----

_She opens the letter._

"This is Arric reporting in. I'm afraid our situation just turned dire. Hunters have been spotted roaming the forest more often than usual lately. Both myself and Rebecca have agreed to take Runalli to Arcadia as soon as possible. We can't stay here any longer.

This will be my last letter until we reach Arcadia. If we don't make it…. then it's been an honor serving alongside all of you. I can only pray my son manages to safety survive, and find his way home. This is Arric Fenirsulfr, reporting out. "

_Daneil tentatively closes the letter after that. She looks up at Runalli not saying a word she gently holds his hand in comfort._

\----

_Runalli was at a loss for words. He knew this was coming, but he still was not prepared for the wave of emotions that surged through his being._

_His hand held tightly onto Daneil's, and of all the emotions that ran through his head, the one that overshadowed all the rest... ...was grief..._

\----

_Daneil watched as he let it all out, as for the first time it seemed he was grieving on his own terms. She knew there was nothing she could say to make the pain pass, all she could do was hold him in his time of need._


	12. Of Mind and Acid

_It was early in the morning as Daniel stepped out of her home and into the sunlight. As she stretched out her arms, she couldn't help but notice a note posted on the outside of the door. It was from Modi. She reads it aloud._

"Dear Daniel, training today at the arena. If ye don't know where that is, ask yer boyfriend. -Modi."

"Huh, I guess we're walking together today?" _Daniel says, referring to Runalli._  
\----

_In his usual drowsy self, Runalli steps out into the sunlight, rubbing his eyes and letting out a hearty yawn. He looks at Daneil and shrugs._

"To where the arena? Yeah, I know where it is. I wonder what Modi has in mind for you. Last time I was there, Granin didn't make it easy for me..."

\----

"Well, we should probably get going then. Modi isn't usually one for waiting." _Says Daneil._

\----

_Runalli and Daneil soon make their way to the southeastern part of town. The area was light with foot traffic, but the occasional citizen and worker can be seen preparing a few things for the upcoming events at the arena. Once the two arrive at the entrance to the grand construct, an impatient looking Modi scoffs at both of them._

"Well, I hope the two of ya had a good night's sleep, otherwise yer wastin time. Ya know I'm not one fer waitin, lass!"

\----

_Daneil rubs the back of her neck semi-apologetically._

"Right, so what's on the agenda for today, then?"

\----

_Modi begrudgingly waved for them to follow him._

"I'll explain in the arena. Yer charmer can go ahead to the seats and watch so long as he does not interfere and he keeps his gob shut!"

\----

_Runalli blushed upon hearing that but remained silent as they headed inside._

\----

_Daniel follows him as Runalli heads up to the seating area._

_The arena is larger than she expected; looking ahead seeing barrels of water and a few weapons mounted on the wall._

\----

_Modi walked over to the wall and grabbed what looked like a spear... but not just any spear. Upon seeing this, Runalli smiled._

"I just finished refurbishing that old spear ya found in your new home. A request of ya know who."

_Upon further investigation, Daneil will notice that the spear was the one that Runalli found in the chest with the picture of his parents. It was newly forged and polished, the blade serrated to mimic that of a harpoon. What's more, it was lined with sapphire accents._

"It wasn't easy, but that enchanted sapphire lining should enhance your mental abilities. It's also designed to be effective underwater. Yer welcome!"

\----

_Daneil smiled, examining the spear it was as stunning as it was deadly._

"Oh, wow, this is amazing."

_She gives it a few good spins and test thrusts, finding it to be very light and maneuverable._

\----

_Modi flicks his nose confidently and smiles._

"Well, I should hope so. I did make it."

With that, he headed over to the barrels and looked at her seriously.

"Now then, lass, can ya tell me why I brought ya here?"

\----

_Daneil looks up at Modi then back to her spear; thinking for a moment._

"If I had to guess, it's so I can learn how to use my mind probe more naturally, especially in a dire situation."

\----

_Modi tilted his head and smiled._

"Hmph. Ya didn't even need to read my mind fer that one, did ya."

_Modi then slowly steps over to the side of the arena._

"So then, no time like the present. MUNDO! RELEASE THE BEAST!!!"

_Upon saying that, Daneil can suddenly the sounds of light stomping and clicking coming her way. It was coming from behind one of the arena gates_.

\----

_Daneil prepared herself as the beast came into view. Thrashing violently against the chains holding it down, was a giant insect-like creature with six legs, wings, and an acidic smile of teeth. It was easily twice her size._

_Daneil not taking her eyes off the creature yells over to Modi_.

"What exactly is that thing?!!"

\----

_Modi smiles at her expectantly and smiles._

"I'll tell ya, if ya beat it!"

_With that, the creature let out a deafening hiss as the chains gave way to its strength. It spotted Daneil and began crawling its way to her, its grotesque appearance and unnerving sounds were enough to even make Runalli uncomfortable_.

\----

_Daneil quickly jumps out of the way of the creature as it charges her. Trying to keep a good distance away from its teeth. She instinctively, juts her hand out toward the barrel of water, forming a water whip with her one hand._

"I gotta figure out this thing's movements."

_She says to herself; whipping the ground around its feet._

\----

_The creature backs up upon seeing Daneil lash at him with the water whip. In response, the creature begins hissing louder and louder, until eventually, it's so loud that it's shaking the rafters of the stands._

_Runalli hunches over and is covering his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the sound_.

\----

_Daneil narrows her eyes, forcing some of the water around its mouth and then freezing it shut. As it's distracted trying to free its maw, Daneil then charges in, brandishing the spear, and making a slash at the creature._

_It misses, however, as the creature raises its wings blowing a gust of wind at Daneil putting her slightly off balance._

\----

_As it flies into the air, Modi yells to her._

"Don't you dare let that thing fly away!"

\----

_Daneil grits her teeth before taking in a breath of air. Letting out a sonic blast at the creature. Her eyes are aglow._

\----

"Woah!"

_Runalli watches in awe as Daneil's scream causes the creature to come crashing to the ground._

\----

_Even Modi looks surprised._

"Hm. Didn't see that comin."  
\----

_Upon a closer look, Daniel seems to be exerting a lot more effort into her magic. This time making sure to freeze its feet as it hits the ground. She goes in for another charge, this time making a decent slice on its side. It hisses loudly in pain, using its strength to break one of its legs free, kicking Daniel to the ground._

"Ooff, agh." _She grunts, rolling on the dirt._

_The creature now free hisses at her again before crawling towards her._

\----

_Modi grimaces at her harshly upon seeing this and calls out to her._

"Yer hittin yer head against a brick wall if ya think yer gonna beat this thing in a test of strength. Remember why I brought ya here! Now quit wastin yer time and do what ya need to!!!"

\----

_Daniel nods, picking herself back up. Taking a quick breath to steady herself, she closes her eyes, focusing heavily on the creature in front of her._

_In her mind, she chants._   **"Stop!"**

_Her eyes open again this time aglow._

\----

_The creature's mind was mostly blank, save for a sliver of sentience that Daneil was able to sense through her mental channeling. The beast attempted to resist, but Daneil's telepathic command stopped it in its tracks. Upon seeing this, Modi smiled._

\----

_Daneil smirked a little herself, though something about this creature's mind was too easy...almost like it was used to being controlled. Sensing a sliver of a presence for a moment, she focuses back on controlling the creature._

**"Stay down. Go back to your cage."** _She commands._  
\----

_Having calmed down significantly, the creature began to return to the cage where Mundo was waiting to restrain it once more. Upon seeing this, Runalli smiled. Modi began clapping as he walked over to Daneil._

"Not bad, lass. Not bad. Looks like there's hope fer ya yet!"

\----

_Daneil lets out a sigh of relief, wiping some sweat off her brow._

"That thing was tough too, physically it had the advantage, but mentally it was actually pretty weak.... actually, it kind of felt like the thing was used to it."

\----

_Modi raises an eyebrow upon hearing that last part. He smiles, pleased about it._

"Ya catch on pretty well, lass. Yer right, it is used to its mind being probed for two particular reasons. One that is a stray we have been catching and studying, so many like you have already delved into its mentality, fer whatever that's worth. And second, that beast is a youngling, if ya can believe it."

\----

"Wait, seriously?"

\----

_Modi nods with a serious look on his face..._

"Yup. We've been dealing with these pests fer years. Every time we get rid of one, another takes its place. If ya thought that thing was dangerous, imagine dealing with the queen. The stuff of nightmares. Even sent Mundo runnin fer mommy."

\----

"Ugh, well, I guess it makes sense that a city full of monsters has monster pests." _Says Daneil._

\----

_Modi just gives Daneil a deadpan look._

"If that was yer idea of a joke, then yer gonna need some new material."

_Despite his words, Mundo can be heard from the cages. He was laughing. So was Runalli for that matter._

\----

_Daneil simply gives a coy smirk and shrugs._

"So, what are those things called anyway?"

\----

_Modi lets out a gruff harrumph._

"They're called Timbernash. They're pesky diggers who love to roam the interior of the mountains. They behave like a hive mind, which is why they have a small level of sentient thought. We're still not sure how to permanently deal with them, but we've managed to deter them for now..."  
\----

"Ah, I see." _Says Daniel listening intently._ "So, they're kind of like bees."

\----

_Modi tilted his head left and right skeptically._

"That's what one would call a gross understatement... ... but yeah, bees. Let's go with that."

\----

_Daniel kind of shrugs sheepishly, not really knowing what else to compare it too._

"So, is there anything else you need me to do today?"

\----

_Modi shook his head, giving her a slight smile._

"Nah. Ya did better than I was expectin. Frankly, I figured you'd at least lose a leg or somethin, but ya handled this well. Enjoy yer day. Ya earned it."  
  
_Runalli gave Modi a worried look upon hearing that._

\----

_Daneil watched as he then walked off._

"...I really hope he was kidding about that last part."

_She says to herself, before going to join Runalli up in the stands._

\----

_Runalli also nervously watches as Modi leaves._

"Yeah... ...I mean, he has to be... right?"

\----

"Yeah...So enjoy the show?" _Asks Daneil._

\----

_Runalli nervously scratched the back of his head and smiled widely._

"Honestly, that was awesome. I didn't know you could control its mind! That's crazy!"

\----

"Heh well, I'm learning to anyway." _She smiles._

\----

_Runalli hopped down to give her a hug, then smiled to her._

"Watching that sure made me hungry, though. Want to go get something to eat?"

\----

"Yes, please, I'm starving!"

\----

_As the two leave, Modi checks to see that they're gone. Once they are, he grimaces._

"What's yer take on this, Granin? The lass performed well...no, excellently. I was not expectin her to pick it up so quickly..."

\----

_Granin then walked out of the shadows._

"It's still too early to say, but given time, she might be a key player in our little pest problem...but if this is gonna work, they both need to be ready."  
  
\----

_Modi nods and smiles._

"Old Man Alpha better have our just desserts ready. I ain't doin this fer free!"

_With that, the two leave the Colosseum...leaving Mundo to deal with the Timbermash._


	13. Tug and Pull

_It was a warm morning as the sun shined into Daniel and Runalli's room. The light waking Runalli from his light slumber. He yawns, turning his head towards Daniel, who slept softly beside him._

_He smiles and decides to lay there till she wakes up; letting his mind drift, he reflects on the past few months, meeting Daniel, escaping the hunters, losing control, and ending up in Arcadia._

_He was thankful that they were safe now, but the upcoming fight between him and the Alpha still had him nervous._ _As Runalli began thinking, he could hear the sinister voice within him among the quiet morning._

_\----_

**"You've been...annoyingly tenacious! You know it's only a matter of time, right?"**

_Runalli did not respond to the voice, doing his best to keep a calm demeanor._

**"Those other vessels are damn fools, and their beasts more so to allow such captivity to rule them. When I'm through with them, they'll realize that they're just monsters! Just like you!"**

_Runalli began breaking out in a cold sweat. He remained calm, but the beast's words stung._

**"I eagerly await the opportunity when you break my chains again. First will be that cursed hunter, then the old lady, then the big one. Once I'm through with that, your precious bitch is next!"**

_Runalli gritted his teeth, doing his best to show no weakness, refusing to give in to the beast's words as he turns on his side, hoping to keep himself in check. However, he soon hears Daniel stir from her sleep._   _He takes a moment with a few deep breaths and wipes his brow before scooting next to her, waiting for her to awaken fully._

\----

_Her eyes flutter open as she sees Runalli already awake, and smiles._

"Morning." _She yawns._

\----

_Runalli looks at her with tired eyes._

"Morning. Sleep ok?"

\----

_She nods. Snuggling a bit closer to him._

"Mhm, you're so warm!" _She says affectionately._

\----

_Runalli puts his arm around her and smiles._

"I'll take that as a compliment."

_Runalli chokes up a bit on his words. It was clear that the one-sided conversation with his beast had made him uneasy._

\----

_Daneil's stomach rumbles a bit, causing her to blush slightly_.

"Heh, wanna go out and get some breakfast?"

_She doesn't seem to notice Runalli's uneasiness._

\----

_Runalli nods, his stomach joining hers in the rumbling._

"Sure. Let's go."

_He rises from the bed and begins getting ready, the beast's words ever present on his mind. As the sun shone within the room, he couldn't help but imagine nothing but a full moon looming over him._

\----

_As they stepped outside their small abode, they were quickly greeted by the merriment of the other townsfolk. It seemed as though a festival was taking place. There was food to be had, various colorful banners, and many stands open to doing business._

"Woah, it's so lively today! Wonder what's going on?" _Says Daneil._

\----

_Runalli looks around, suddenly excited about the hustle and bustle._

"I think this is that festival leading up to the games I overheard some guards talking about!"

_Runalli grabs Daneil's hand and begins walking around with her._

"Come on, let's check it out!"

\----

_Daneil excitedly follows him. Walking around to see all kinds of stands. Food, charms, and treasures, even battle gear is being sold, more than likely for the games that will be taking place soon. The two can see one stand being run by Mundo. It is clear that this is the most active the central town has ever been._

_Daneil heads over to one of the stands and offers a kabob of grilled meat to Runalli, and fish for herself. It's easily some of the best food they've tasted!_

_As they continued to walk around looking at the sights and eating the kabobs, Runalli looked around blankly, almost lost in thought. Clearly, the voice of the beast was still ringing in his mind._

\----

_Daneil seemed to notice something was off about Runalli this time and nudged his arm._

"Hey, you ok? You seem spacey today."

\----

_Runalli practically jumped upon being startled out of his thoughts._

"Oh...I-I, 'm ok..."

_He clearly wasn't. A fact that even he himself couldn't deny._

"...actually, no, I'm not. I heard him again this morning. Even after all my training, I can still hear him. He's angry. With everyone..."

\----

_Daneil frowned sympathetically with him._

"You're nervous about the Alpha, aren't you?"

_She pauses._

"...do you think maybe talking with Rudi will help? Or the Elder?"

\----

_Runalli thinks for a moment before nodding in agreement._

"Say, didn't Rudi mention that the temple is where she works? They're probably there right now. Let's go check it out."

\----

_Daneil nods in encouragement. Leading the way to the temple thanks to the map from Lord Alfreda. As they approach the temple, they can see it clearly used to be part of an older building that was slowly being eroded by time._

\----

_The people inside mostly consisted of werewolves, the majority of them young, with a few older in age. Runalli could see the Elder huddled around a bunch of children reading a story or something of the like. Not wanting to interrupt her, he walks a bit further in._

_The familiar aroma of herbal incense hung in the air. Similar to what the Elder put on his neck once. In fact, the menacing voice of the beast seemed to lessen because of this. As Daneil walks beside him, she couldn't help but take in the iconography of the place. Looking at a large mural on the wall._

\----

_Runalli takes a deep breath, relishing the incense that flooded the air. He looks up at the mural with Daneil and notices what it was. It was depicting what looked like a timeline. Upon further inspection, the images of battle, discovery, settlement, and propagation led Runalli to one conclusion._

"This must be the discovery of Arcadia...wow!"

\----

"And that's only a small portion of our history."

_Says Rudi, as she comes up from behind._

"This temple for example, long before the existence of Arcadia as it's known today, used to be part of the castle to the king who would eventually become the world's first werewolf. So, the city itself is quite ancient."

\----

_Runalli's eyes widened upon hearing that._

"Really!? It has existed for that long? Incredible."

_He looks up at the mural._

"But, what do you mean by the first werewolf? I thought it was either inherited or transferred by an infection?"

\----

"Well that's part of it, yes, but according to legend, King Lycaon was cursed by the god Zeus upon offering him human flesh while Zeus was disguised in human form; enraged Zeus cursed the king to roam the earth forever as a beast that changed under the light of the moon. Hence the name lycanthropy."

_She explains._

\----

_Runalli became a little disheartened upon hearing that._

So...it is a curse after all..."

\----

"Unfortunately, yes, but only if you choose to make it that way. We've come a long way in discovering more about ourselves, so we have more of a hold on our savage nature."

_She gestures to another mural behind them, this one showing a diagram of twelve moons, each with a unique symbol in the center._

\----

_Runalli turned to look at the moral. He has never seen this before, but he felt a certain familiarity to it._

"What is this...?"

\----

"This is our version of the lunar calendar, see when you have so many werewolves living together, you start to notice certain patterns much more frequently."

_She turns to Runalli._

"Tell me, have you ever felt stronger at certain times of the year; more agile, or more aggressive one month compared to the rest?

\----

"Hmm..."

_Runalli thinks for a moment, but then looks down at his hands, a faint green glow surrounding it. He recalls the time Daneil used her magic on him, the time he withstood his transformation into a selkie... and the fury of the beast just before they found Arcadia._

"Actually...yeah. While I don't really feel any different myself, I've noticed that my beast gets much more aggressive..."

_Runalli's eyes widen upon realizing what Rudi meant._  
  
"…when it's cold. The Fall and Winter!"

\----

_Rudi nods, confirming his suspicions._

"Mhm. We're not really sure why, but something about the cold really gets everyone's beast in a twist."

\----

_He looks up at the mural as if studying it._

"So, this is how you figured out that this curse can be harnessed...?"

\----

_Rudi looks back up at the mural._

"It took us years just to get this far, but it does make predicting mood swings a bit easier. Honestly, even this incense is a recent discovery, you can thank my grandmother for that."  
  
_She smiles._

\----

_Runalli takes a deep breath, feeling the calm of the incense and relishing in the relieving effects. It was at this point Runalli thought of something that has been lingering in his mind for a while._

"...so, Rudi. What's, um... what's your beast like?"

\----

"Hm? My beast? Well...mine tends to be really slothful actually. And no, it's not like all it does is sleep…. but on bad days, I struggle just to get out of bed, to take care of myself."

_Rudi looks down slightly._

"I get a lot of nightmares too...from being an oracle.... sometimes my beast will try to mess with my visions and twist them into something terrifying to the point where they almost seem real."

_She sighs as she looks up, suddenly sporting a soft smile._

"But despite all that, it's not gonna stop me from helping people. Even if I always see the worst possible future, that just means the best one is right around the corner."

\----

_Runalli looks at Rudi, a bit surprised by her answer. He thinks for a moment and looks up at her._

"...what about Granin?"

\----

_She tilts her head a bit._

"Granin? Oh, I think he mentioned once that his gets pretty prideful and reckless. Which is pretty ironic all things considering?"

\----

_Runalli is beginning to see a pattern as her presses further._

"What about the Elder? I can't imagine being that old and having to deal with something like that."

\----

_Rudi actually has to think for a bit._

"Honestly, I've never really seen grandma have trouble with it, but from I've heard from Modi, when she was younger, she was quite the mischievous one with a bit of a temper. He said he always knew the beast was in control when she was serious about something. Honestly, though, I think she's mellowed out quite a bit."

\----

_Runalli nodded and smiled a bit on hearing that one. Finally, Runalli decided to ask about the one he was most curious about._

"...What about the Alpha?"

\----

_Rudi actually looks slightly befuddled at that question._

"The Alpha? Um...well, I'm not really sure actually. A thirst for glory maybe...or maybe a big ego, it's hard to say. Sorry."

\----

_Runalli looked a bit disheartened upon hearing that. If anything, it became evidently clear that he was incredibly nervous about fighting the Alpha._

"I'm not so sure this is such a good idea anymore. I think I sort of get it now. The beast's take on the opposite traits of the lycan...so my beast is vicious, bloodthirsty, ...homicidal..."

_Runalli began to quiver._

\----

_Rudi felt a bit bad for him, but there was some truth to his statement after all._

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more. But maybe there is someone who would know...maybe..."

\----

_The Elder suddenly walks in on their conversation._

"Someone like me, perhaps?"

\----

_Rudi jumps a bit, having not noticed her._

"G-Grandma!"

\----

_The Elder chuckles a bit._

"Sorry dear, I couldn't help but overhear a snip-it, I'd be happy to share my secrets with young Runalli, given the circumstances."

_She gives a knowing wink at him._

\----

_Runalli looks over to the Elder nervously, holding onto his arm._

"I'm just nervous. I mean, I'm not strong enough to take on Granin, let alone the Alpha, but the beast...he leveled an entire forest. I'm just starting to think that this isn't such a good idea..."

\----

_The Elder listens carefully to his words, bobbing her head up and down before addressing him._

"Leveling an entire forest is stretching it a bit dear, it was more like a small portion, although I do understand your concern. Come, walk with me."

_She offers her arm to him._

"I don't like spilling secrets in doorways."

\----

_Runalli watches as the Elder exits the room. He exchanges a look with Daneil for a moment, his eyes filled with worry._

_Daneil just gives him a look of loving assurance before she lets him go and joins Rudi to explore the rest of the temple. After one last moment of hesitation, Runalli takes a deep breath and follows the Elder._

\----

_The Elder leads him down some scenic streets far from the ears of any eavesdroppers, talking as she walks._

"I know it's not easy at your age, for many of us, our beasts don't fully develop until the age of thirteen, and it's not until then that they begin to shape us into who we are. Vengeful, sloth, gluttonous, boastful, and even beings of wrath."

_She looks to him at that last one._

"It's hard to believe these feelings are tied to the same person; to someone kind, generous. The opposite of a monster as they would call us. But such is the life of a lycan. "

_She looks ahead._

"But wrath is common here, and you're not the first I've dealt with who's beast was the same. The Alpha...back before he was such, was much like you."

\----

_Runalli couldn't utter a word after hearing the Elder speak. His eyes only widened in complete disbelief. The Alpha? Like him? Impossible! ... right?_ _Runalli could not comprehend it, so much so that he was tempted to call the Elder a liar, something that he managed to keep himself from doing._

\----

_The Elder noticed his reaction but continued._

"While he may have had the advantage of living here, he struggled with his beast just like you. His mind was strong, and I saw much potential in him. Eventually, he too had to fight the Alpha of his time for his sanity. A lesson of both defeat and humility."

\----

_Runalli listened intently, like a small child entranced in an engaging story. He could scarcely believe his ears, a feeling matched only by his curiosity._

"So... if he's the Alpha now, who was the Alpha before?"

\----

_The Elder chuckled and gave a coy smirk._

"Why do you think they call me the Elder?"

\----

_Runalli instinctively took a step back, shocked at the Elder's response._

"Y-you were... the Alpha? This explains a lot..."

\----

_She laughs a bit at his response._

"Yes, though I'm retired now, I led Arcadia many years ago. Now I'm the crazy old lady in the temple."

\----

_Runalli looks even more nervous than before, but now for a completely different reason._

"So...what should I expect when I fight him? "

\----

"Well at his level of skill, not much will change compared to his human self, his beast is strong like yours and quite in sync with his personality. You might have the advantage over him in speed, however being so young. Not to mention your magic, of course."

_She explains._

\----

_Runalli suddenly feels a dark presence flood his mind for a split second. The essence around the temple keeps it at bay, but now Runalli looks worried._

"You know, I now wish you hadn't told me that..."

\----

"That's not to say Senturi doesn't have years of experience over you. He's a skilled warrior, after all."

_The Elder puts a hand on Runalli's shoulde_ r.

"I know you don't want to change during the fight, but I'm telling you this because if you don't give your all, then it'll be all for not."

\----

_Runalli grimaced heavily, not liking the sound of that at all._

"So...I should let the beast take control.?"

\----

"If you try to fight it, he'll overtake you. Fight for a common goal, if possible. Something only the both of you can achieve together. I know that's asking much right now. But I have faith in you child."

\----

_Runalli looks at the Elder like a lost puppy, eventually looking to the side, half out of shame, half out of embarrassment._

"I wish it were that easy. The only thing I know that the beast and I have in common...is our hatred for humans.

\----

_The Elder looked at Runalli, not with shame or pity but with understanding._

"Let me see your hands, child."

\----

_Runalli hesitated for a moment, his skin crawling his nerves. He reluctantly steps forward and holds his hands out to The Elder without saying a word._

\----

_She gently takes one of them and begins examining it, tracing her finger along all its lines and ridges. Quietly muttering to herself._

"You have quite the life ahead of you, a happy life."

_Her finger glows a soft purple-ish color the more she studies it._  
  
"Full of family and friends..." _She moves a bit further up his wrist._

"...and those who admire you and want to be like you someday. Sure, you'll have a few grievances...mostly from passing the torch and dealing with an unruly she-wolf, but in the end, you turn out ok."

\----

_Runalli felt even more uncomfortable than before, this time out of sheer embarrassment. Without moving, he simply looked at the Elder in shock._

"D-did you just read my fortune...!?"

\----

_The Elder gave a coy smirk._

"Only what you needed to hear, my boy."

"You'll do fine."

\----

_Runalli looked to the side, a pensive look on his face._

"Well... I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me feel at least a little better."

_He smiles._

"Thank you."

\----

_She smiles._

"Now go enjoy the festival and find that nice girl you like."

\----

_Runalli smiles at the Elder, staying silent for a moment before nodding to her._

"Thank you for everything. Words cannot express our gratitude...I hope you guys know that."

\----

_The Elder looks up to Runalli._

"Of course, what would we be if we did not look after our own."

\----

_Runalli is suddenly overcome with emotion as he then hugs The Elder out of nowhere._

\----

_The Elder is accepting of the hug and gently gives him a pat on the back._


	14. Heavy Questions

_It had been a few days since Runalli's talk with the Elder at the temple, and since then he seemed to have more of a drive to continue his training with the games coming closer and closer._

_Currently sparring with another dummy outside his house he is joined by Daniel who meditated off to the side. With the festival in high swing, Modi was now busy maintaining the forge._  
\----

_Runalli made sure not to disturb Daneil as he continuously struck the dummy with precision and power. However, the more he trained, the sloppier his strikes were._

_His eyes were becoming green, and his dark aura began to leak out more and more. Runalli then backed off, held his head, and breathed heavily to keep the beast in check. He looked frustrated._

"Damn it... ...I still can't control it, even after all this time..."

\----

_Daniel continued to meditate quietly. It seemed like she had blocked out the sound of Runalli punching and kicking a while ago._

\----

_Runalli sat down to try and meditate, hoping to keep the beast in check. Deep breath after deep breath, he slowly suppressed the dark energy, finally feeling like he was in control._

_However, in an act of spite, the beast let out a roar within Runalli's mind, causing him to panic and burst out with a cry of desperation._ _Due to Daneil's mental abilities, she was able to hear it too._

\----

_Daneil opened her eyes startled by the beast's sudden roar. Looking to Runalli as his hands clutched the grass in frustration._

\----

"You just have to have the last word, don't you? Stupid, blasted, selfish monster!!!"

_Runalli pounds the ground hard, both out of anger and vindication._   
_A few small rocks jutting out of the ground as a result. Runalli looks at them with annoyance before falling onto his back to calm down._

"....sorry. I interrupted you, didn't I?" _He says looking to the sky._

\----

_Daneil shakes her head._

"It's ok. I was just surprised is all. You ok?"

\----

_Runalli simply laid on the ground, staring up at the sky. His eyes were flaring, and his skin was pale, his hands shaking._

"Would you believe me if I said yes...?"

\----

_Daneil looked at him seriously for a moment._

"Sorry, stupid question." _She gets up and offers him a hand._

\----

_Runalli smiles at her as he takes her hand and lets out an aggravated sigh._

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given you a smart-ass answer like that. I know you're concerned..."

_Runalli nervously rubs the back of his head._

\----

_Daneil gives a reassuring smile._

"It's ok. I know you've been frustrated lately. By the way, I forgot to ask but, how'd it go with the Elder?"

\----

_Runalli looked to the side, letting out a breath._

"Honestly...it was strange. The Elder is nice, and she helped a lot, but she didn't quite give me the peace of mind I was hoping for. If anything, my worries have only grown since then."

\----

"How so?" _She asks._

\----

"...well, mainly the tournament. She said that I need to let the beast take over completely if I am to ever learn to control it...to work alongside it and well, I'm not really on board with that..."

\----

"Mm, I can see why that would be touchy."

_She says, rubbing the back of her neck._

"How did you manage to handle 'him' before?"

_She enquires._

\----

_Runalli seemed a bit taken aback by the question. His expression becomes extremely grim._

"...I didn't..."

\----

_Daniel suddenly feels as if she stepped on his toes. She looks to the side._

"So, what are you gonna do?"

\----

_Runalli suddenly looks to Daneil for comfort._

"I'm gonna do as she says when the time comes...but if things get bad because of it...promise me you'll run. Please."

\----

_Daniel suddenly embraces him._

"I hope it never comes to that. But...I will."

\----

"No, you won't, because it won't come to that."

_Granin suddenly appears to them._

"Honestly, even after all that training, you still doubt yourself. It amazes me how someone so powerful can be such a coward..."

\----

_Runalli turned pale upon hearing that, unable to counter Granin's harsh words._

\----

"You need to stop tip-toeing around it, and letting your beast run your life. Ask yourself why you're doing this, focus on it, and concentrate!"

_Granin's tone was harsh, but there was a meaningful intent behind it._

\----

_Runalli held onto Daneil upon hearing that bit of wisdom. He merely nodded, unable to find the words._


	15. The Longest Day

_The sun filters through the windows of their home, as Daniel shuffles awake amongst the covers, stretching her arms, she lets out a large yawn. Upon moving to get up, she suddenly feels two arms wrap around her torso. She smiles._

"Heh, I have to get up love Modi doesn't like it when I’m late."  
\----

_Runalli just held on, acknowledging Daneil's words, but playfully denying them._

"...cozy."

\----

_Turning around, she gives him a quick peck on the nose._

"I'll be back soon, ok?"

\----

_Runalli lets out a deep sigh and relents, letting go slowly._

"All right...Granin wants me to watch today's arena fights anyway. .I probably shouldn't keep him waiting."

\----

 _Daneil gives him another kiss on the cheek before getting up_.

"That's the spirit."

_She begins adorning her normal wear, giving her hair a quick brush._

"Modi mentioned that wants me to explore the underground caverns beneath Arcadia, both because it's pretty tranquil down there, and that he needs me to check out some places that have filled up with water recently.

\----

_Runalli slowly but surely gets up, rubbing his restless eyes._

"But why you specifically? Does this have to do with that giant bug monster thing he made you fight before?"

\----

_She finishes getting dressed and splashes her face with some water._

"Maybe... he did say they live in the mountainside. I just hope there isn't too many, they're pretty disgusting."

_Wiping the excess water off her face, she proceeds to grab the spear Modi reforged from the wall._

"Better safe than sorry."

\----

"Hey...be careful, OK?"

_Runalli gives her a reassuring look._

\----

_She looks back to him for a moment._

"I will. I promise."

_She gives him a confident smile before walking downstairs and out the door._

\---

_Meanwhile, back at Modi's workshop, Modi and Mundo were preparing for the trek into the underground tunnels...or rather, Modi was preparing while Mundo was going about his usual daily duties. After a while, Modi blurted out all of a sudden._

"Tarnation! Where is that girl! She knows I hate tardiness!!!"

\----

_No sooner does he say that Daneil comes in through the door._

"I'm here!"

\----

"Speak of the succubus! Well, I see ya brought the spear. At least yer foresight is intact, if not yer punctuality. Ya, remember what we're doin today, right?"

\----

She nods.

"Checking on the caverns, right? As well as, getting rid of any Timbernash I'm assuming?"

\----

_Modi lets out a gruff harrumph._

"We're not just goin after any Timbernash. We're goin for the big kahuna. The whole enchilada. The mother of all athropodical nightmares to ever stalk the Arcadian Undergrounds! Got it!?"

\----

_Daneil’s eyes widen in confusion and slight worry._

"Wait...you don't mean the Queen, do you?! I thought that was a suicide mission!"

\----

_Modi points at her with a wink._

"Keyword, 'was'. However, I must express my surprise to see you handle that small Timbernash in the arena so easily. We're not gonna engage the Queen, though. That would most certainly be suicide. All we need to do is figure out where she is, and yer mental powers are gonna help us do just that."

\----

_Daneil lets out a sigh of relief, but that doesn't quite quell her nerves._

"Oh, boy...I just hope her mind isn't a volatile one."

_She takes a quick breath in._

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go scout it out!"

\----

_Modi grabs what looks like a bow and a quiver of arrows, along with a hand ax as he leads the way._

"Mundo, yer in charge of the shop. Make sure it's in one piece when I get back."

_Mundo simply gives them both a goofy smile before resuming his work._

\----

_The path to the underground caverns wasn't a long one as Daneil and Modi are greeted by a vast network of tunnels outstretching through all of Arcadia. The air is noticeably damp with various puddles the ground._

\----

_Modi enters the cave along with Daneil, and he takes a big whiff of the air._

"Ahhh! Good to be back in the old stomping grounds. Sure, beats having to look at the sky all the damn time!!!"

\----

_Daneil takes a look around, seeing several different tunnels branching from the entrance. Some leading upward towards the mountains, and others that seem to lead further down where the water was the most concentrated. She takes out her map._

"So, which way first?"

\----

_Modi looks at Daneil expectantly with a smile._

"That's up to you, lass. Remember, ya had yer fill of Timbernash mind when ya fought it in the arena. Now use that knowledge and try to sense where they are in here. Just remember. We're not here to fight. We're here to scout. So, don't do anything stupid."

\----

 _Daneil nods._ "Right, I'll try."

_She takes a deep breath, clearing her mind, and focusing on anything familiar. She lets her mind stretch out beyond the entrance, feeling deeper into the tunnels when suddenly she feels something.... click. Daneil opens her eyes and looks to the second tunnel on the right._

"I felt something...there."

\----

_Modi nods with a smile, seemingly impressed._

"Yer a natural, lass! Let's move."

_Modi begins to lead the way. The caves are damp and dark, but Modi seems to have no trouble walking through it, as dwarves are used to traveling in darkness._

"Watch my back, lass, and inform me of any changes ya feel."

\----

"You got it!"

_She continues to follow him._

\----

_Modi leads the way for a while until suddenly, Daneil hears the light splash of water, likely from Modi stepping on it._

"Hmm, great. This tunnel's flooded..."

\----

_Daneil looks ahead still feeling the presence from earlier._

"Let me try something."

_She stands in front of Modi with her arms outstretched, pulling the water to the sides of the cave, leaving a small path for them to proceed further below._

"I can put a bubble around us for now, but if it gets too deep, we'll have to turn back."

\----

_Modi's eye twitches a bit upon seeing her magic, but he shrugs._

"Just as long as it keeps that blasted water off of me. I hate getting wet. It's bad fer my equipment..."

\----

"Don't worry, I'll make sure."

_She says confidently and begins strolling down the path, carefully pulling the water up and around them by moving her arms in long slow motions, till a bubble of air surrounds them._

\----

_Modi walks very close to Daneil, seemingly much more nervous now than Daneil has ever seen him before. He doesn't even have a witty remark this time around as they walk along the flooded path._

\----

 _After about five minutes, Daneil sees the surface of the water, and they begin to breach the other side. The bubble opening up and settling back into the water_.

_Once the water was settled and Daneil ended her spell, Modi stopped shaking. Modi was shaking!_

"Gahghh! I hate water!!!"

\----

"Well, don't let it dampen your mood just yet.

 _She winks_. "It looks like the path is a bit dryer up ahead."

\----

_Modi shakes his head and grumbles._

"I hope so... strange. These tunnels weren't flooded before. Whatever the Timbernashes are doing, it's causing some damage. The Alpha ain't gonna like this..."

\----

_As Modi presses ahead. Daneil suddenly feels something...click...click. This time from a path branching up._

"Modi! this way."

\----

"Hm?"

_It takes Modi a moment to realize what Daneil was getting at._

"Hmph. Not bad, lass. Lead the way."

\----

 _It was clear the connection was growing stronger the further they pressed. Modi even takes note of the shape of the walls, which start to look more honeycombed_.

"Bloody hell! There's was a whole hive settin up down here. Glad you and yer lover came when ya did, lass. Yer powers might just save us a lot of trouble..."

\----

"Yeah...what I don't get though is why we haven't seen or heard any of them yet. No scouts, no sentries?"

\----

_Modi grimaces upon hearing that._

"Hmm...ya have a point there, lass. Timbernash's are like bees. They think as one, hence why they're more mentally advanced than most other wild beasts... but you'd think we would've seen at least one of them bastards by now..."

\----

_Daneil furrows her brow and concentrates again on finding the creature's presence. She definitely feels something close by, but it's clouded. Like a slight mist covering the mindscape. The brunt of it emanating further ahead._

"It's fuzzy, but I definitely sense something here, although...it's spread out. If the queen is controlling them much like a bee, her mind would be all over the place. Right now, it's concentrated the most up to the right."

\----

_Modi thinks on her words for a moment... until he finally widens his eyes, both out of shock...and genuine fear._

"Lass...what seasonal day is it today?"

\----

"Um, it's early spring...why?"

\----

_Modi gritted his teeth._

"... mating season..."

\----

_Daneil's eyes widen._

"Oh, no.."

\----

"There's no way you and I can take on all those beasts ourselves... but we can't just let them propagate to their heart's content... we can interrupt their little gathering, we might be able to keep these tunnels from being infested...that's a big if, though."

\----

_Daneil seemed a bit nervous now._

"What did you have in mind?"

\----

_Modi thought for a moment, stroking his beard to calm himself._

"Timbernashes are simple creatures, but they aren't idiots. They know what they want, especially during the time of mating... ..."

_He looks over to Daneil... and a wicked smile appears on his face._

"Hm...maybe. Just maybe..."

\----

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this plan..."

\----

"We're gonna jump ahead in yer training, lass. As an empath, you possess the ability to delve into the minds of others. But did you also know that, as a result, you could theoretically change one's cognition?"

\----

_Daneil raised an eyebrow._

"You mean similar to how I use my siren song?"

_She thinks for a moment._

"That's....mind control."

\----

_Modi nodded, but with a curious look in his eye._

"Yer only half right. It's less Mind Control, more like Mind Shaping. Basically, ya find something within the mind of yer target... and change it completely. Doing this to mortals is considered taboo, and even then, it's near impossible to do it at all...but if ya were to try it on a simple-minded creature..."

\----

"Hmm...maybe." _She says_.

"It's a shot in the dark, but it's better than nothing."

\----

"Here's the problem with it, lass. Mind Control? Do it well enough, and the target won't know what hit them until it's too late. Mind Shaping? They're gonna notice..."

\----

"That's what I was afraid of..."

_Daneil seemed visibly nervous at that._

\----

_Meanwhile, far above the surface, Runalli enters the gates of the arena. He looks around seeing a few scrimmages going on, and spies Granin watching the action up in the seating._

"You're late."

_He says, his eyes still watching the action._

\----

_Runalli scratches the back of his head, slightly embarrassed._

"Sorry, I slept in..."

_Runalli didn't say anything after that, knowing he didn't have much of an excuse._

\----

_Granin shrugged his shoulders and gestured to one of the fights going on. The current matchup between an orc fighter and a human swordsman._

"Who do you think has the better advantage here?"

\----

_Runalli goes over to check the fight, answering the question quickly, as if it was obvious._

"The orc fighter. He seems a lot stronger, and he could take more hits."

\----

_Granin nods._

"True, true. Take a look at his stance though, he's leaving himself prone."

\----

_Runalli took a second glance. Sure enough, the orc was not guarding his flank. Additionally, while the human couldn't match the orc's strength, he made up for it with speed._

"Hmph..."

\----

"What do you think the orc's next move is?"

\----

_Runalli responded quickly._

"It looks like the orc is standing his ground. He's waiting for the human to make a move, I think..."

_Sure, enough the human charges and the orc manages to dodge the attack and makes a grapple at the human's side. Pushing him off balance._  
_Runalli smiles upon seeing this._

"I knew it."

\----

_The orc manages to get a good hit in on the human, but suddenly the human uses it to his advantage. With the orc in range ready to make another blow, the human quickly swishes his feet tripping the orc._

\----

_Runalli watched, his eyes widening in slight surprise._

"Woah! He's fast!"

_The human used his nimble agility to get on top of the orc, pointing the blade at his throat. The match was over._

"...wow..."

\----

"Woo! Good job, honey!"

_The voice of an Orc woman holding a baby was heard cheering from the rafters. The human smiles and waves to his wife, before offering a hand of good sport to the orc. He takes it in good spirit it seems._

\----

_Runalli looks over to the orc woman who is cheering, then looks down at the orc and the human shaking hands and waving to the audience as everyone cheers._

_Runalli wanted to cheer, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. His resentment towards humans was still strong within him. He could feel the beast's resentment in equal measure._

"Sorry... I'm not used to this..."

\----

"It's alright." _Replies Granin._

"Frankly, I'm not too trusting of them either, but I can respect their ability to adapt."

_He looks over to the next matchup._

"The next fight is starting."

_This time it was between a female lycan and a kitsune spell-caster._

\----

 _Runalli's eyes twitch a bit, Granin's words hitting him more than they reasonably should. He looks down at the battlefield and thinks for a moment. Logically, the Kitsune would win. But instinctively..._  
  
"...is it bad that I'm biased towards the lycan for some reason...?"  
  
_Runalli seemed a bit conflicted._

\----

_Granin looked up._

"Not necessarily, no."

\----

_Runalli looks down as the battle begins. Immediately the Kitsune begins chanting spells as the Lycan darted around the battlefield, dodging everything, but unable to close the gap between her and the mage._

"That Kitsune is good. I don't know if I could dodge all that."

\----

"What would you suggest then?" _Granin asks._

\----

_Runalli thinks for a moment. His face shows that he gets an idea... but suddenly it seems as though he doesn't want to say it._

\----

_He soon doesn't need to, as the lycan starts to transform slightly. Her body was now much denser and hairy. Sacrificing her speed to take some of the hits and move closer to the caster._

\----

_Runalli's eyes widen as he watches the lycan charge forward with reckless abandon. Her form allows her to endure the magical bombardment as she slowly but surely closes the gap between her and the mage. Runalli gulps, wishing this wasn't the case._

"...woah..."

\----

_The lycan manages to make a trip at her opponent, stopping her spell casting. But the kitsune merely smirks changing her shape into a small fox._

\----

_Runalli looks surprised as the kitsune scurries away quickly._

"I didn't know Kitsune could do that."

\----

_Granin stifles a chuckle._

"Yeah, think of them as a distant cousin to werewolves. Quite the mischievous ones; but what they lack in power, they gain in cunning ability. This fight just got interesting."

\----

_Runalli couldn't help but notice Granin's rise in spirit as the fight continued. Sure enough, the Kitsune was now much faster, running circles around the Lycan, the match becoming a game of cat and mouse._

_Runalli wonders where the fight will go._

"The Kitsune is faster now, but what's the point. The Lycan can still take whatever is thrown at her."

\----

_As the fight continues, the lycan becomes agitated at the chase and growls for the fox to come at her. Oddly enough the kitsune obliges, but suddenly it's like Runalli is seeing double as another fox materializes next to it. It copied itself to confuse its opponent!_

_The fake one jumping on the werewolf's arm and body, while the real one slipped between the legs. The lycan struggles to grab the copy, as it suddenly trips over the real one, falling on her back. The copy vanishes and the real one quickly changes back, pointing a charging spell at the Lycan’s face._

_The lycan grimaces at being fooled so easily and starts to change back, putting her hands up in defeat. The fight is over._

\----

_Runalli grimaces at what he just saw, knowing full well he would've been fooled by that as well. The cheers and jeers of the crowd were lost to him, for within himself he could feel the agitation and frustration of the beast, wanting nothing more than to tear the Kitsune mage into shreds._

_Runalli holds his head as if nursing a headache, wanting nothing to do with such savage desires._

\----

_Even Granin seemed disappointed in the fight, though noticeably less so than Runalli._

"It's a shame she probably could've taken the blast...but not that it would've changed much. By all accounts she was simply outclassed, she was smart to give up when she did."

_He looks back to Runalli._

"Are you starting to understand why I brought you here?"

\----

_Runalli turns toward Granin, a look of pain in his face as he fights for his mind. He acknowledges Granin's words...but he isn't happy about it._

"I can't hide this from you, can I? ...damn it..."

\----

_Granin doesn't judge him concerning his frustration. He merely turns back to the arena._

"There's one more fight that you need to see, then you can leave. I suggest you watch it closely."

\----

_After the feeling he just had, Runalli wanted nothing more than to leave, but he knew the importance of this and remained there._

"... yes, sir..."

\----

_As the gates to the arena opened, the one at the far end bore witness to a tall, brutish looking Orc warrior who looked to be a Chieftain of some kind. While the other gate opened to reveal the Alpha._

\----

_Runalli watched in shock. He could immediately feel the beast's rage intensify within him just by looking at the Alpha. He takes a seat next to Granin as he holds his head, fighting the pain._

"The Alpha is going to fight?"

\----

_Granin nods._

"Tests of power are an important part of maintaining alliances with other races. The Alpha is no exception to this rule, this is a diplomatic fight."

\----

_Runalli looked nervous, the headache subsided a bit but not entirely gone._

"I see. So, you want me to watch this in preparation for when I fight him? How am I supposed to fight someone like him?"

\----

_Granin crossed his arms._

"It won't be easy. But if you want my advice, don't be predictable. He's a seasoned fighter, and can easily figure out your movements if you aren't careful."

\----

_Runalli looked nervous but took Granin's words to heart. He didn't say a word, however, as the battle was about to commence._

\----

_The Orc Cheiftan raised his sword to the audience as they cheered, with a look that was eager to do battle. He readied his stance._

"Ready to lose again, old man?" _The Orc taunted._

\----

_The Alpha smirked and unsheathed his own sword._

"Old man? It seems you're the one getting senile, as I won the last time."

_He slices it through the air for dramatic effect, before getting into a fighting stance._

"As I intend to again."

\----

_The cheers of the crowd roared throughout the arena, the aura of strength radiating from the two faction leaders. Runalli was deaf to all of it, his focus solely on the battle. It was as if nothing else mattered. All he was able to see and hear was the battle to come._

\----

_The orc makes the first move, charging with a downward swipe, of which the Alpha easily blocks. The sound of clashing metal fills the arena as the two masters do battle with each other._

_The Alpha parry’s another strike and thrusts his blade forward, but despite it being blocked, Runalli could see how much strength was being put into these attacks, even with the Alpha being in human form._

_The orc actually stepped back a bit from that hit. The Alpha then flips to the side, sideswiping the orc, but it doesn't penetrate his armor._

\----

_Runalli watches intently, the view of the fight awakening something within once again._

_Meanwhile, back in the tunnels, Modi and Daneil were getting ever closer to what they assume to be the queen's den, something that Modi was growing increasingly nervous about._

"...we're close. I can feel it in the dark recesses of my hind-quarters!"

\----

_Daneil gulped, her mental senses kept going off every few mins now. She could practically feel the queen's influence around them. She clutched her spear just a little bit closer._

"I feel it too."

_The air was damp, and an unpleasant aroma wafted through the caverns that continued to grow as they drew closer and closer. The sound of water dripping all around, and suddenly.... the sounds of movement from behind!_

\----

_Modi quickly turned behind him, readying his bow. With the danger ever closer, his focus suddenly spiked._

"Stay sharp, lass. We take care of this pest here, Arcadia will be all the safer."

\----

_Daneil clutched her spear and spoke earnestly._

"If we engage it won't that alert the others? If we have any chance at this, we should follow it straight to the queen."

\----

Modi suddenly perks up upon hearing this.

"Lass! Yer a genius! If what's approaching us is a drone, tap into its mind. It might just let us know how to find its queen!"

\----

_Hidden against the cavern walls, Daneil and Modi wait to make their move as the Timbernash approaches. The drone crawling closer and closer to them. Just before reaching Daneil's hiding spot, its eyes begin to glow blue, and it shakes its head in a fight for control._

"Let me in!" _Daneil commands in her mind._

_The struggle doesn't last much longer as the beast visibly calms down._

"Good....now.... show me your queen."

\----

_Modi is clearly impressed by this as the Timbernash begins making its way along the tunnel._

"Nice work, lass. Gotta admit, yer impressin me more n more every day...don't let it get to yer head, though."

_Modi follows the Timbernash slowly alongside Daneil._

\----

"Oh, believe me, I won't. I still have my doubts about this plan."

_Daniel says, while trying to remain focused. The tunnels begin to get narrower and narrower, before squeezing out into a large room. Daniel almost breaks her concentration at what they see._

_Eggs...hundreds of them._

\----

_Modi's eyes widen upon seeing this. He becomes as pale as snow._

"Sweet Neyna's Nethers! ... ...this is bad. Really really bad..."

Further, into the room, they see more Timbernashes. Not too many, but enough to satisfy the large creature behind them. Hulking mass, terrifying presence. The Queen stood before them.

\----

_The queen raised her head and eyed the two sudden intruders, notably their weapons and let out a low snarl._

\----

_Modi readied his bow, his expression becoming serious._

"Those drones are gonna do everythin in their power to protect her. This here's between you and the Queen, lass. I'll make damn sure those pests don't interrupt yer little heart to heart! Got it?"

\----

_Daneil nods, expression much more serious now._

"Understood."

_She takes in a deep breath, shutting her eyes for but a moment, before opening them and releasing an intimidating sonic shriek. Both red and blue eyes aglow as she challenged the queen in a battle of the minds._

\----

_The Queen hisses loudly at Daneil as she crawls slowly towards them, the drones staying in front of her to protect her. Once inside her mind, Daneil hears the primal thoughts of not just the Queen...but of the entire hive._

_Hundreds upon hundreds of drone’s dwell within her mind, the hisses becoming deafening, overwhelming._

\---

_Meanwhile, back at the Arena, Runalli is in a mental war for his own mind as he can feel the Beast stirring within him, his eyes fixated on the battle between the Alpha and the Orc King._

_Daneil fights the Queen. Runalli fights his monster._

\----

_The clash of steel versus steel is heated, as sparks fly from the force of brute metal. A single sword goes flying as the Alpha is suddenly disarmed of his sword. But the fight is not over._

"Seems like I high have the high ground, Senturi!"

_The orc king taunts, ready to bring down his sword._

\----

Then let's level the playing field!"

_Yells Senturi, as he jumps out of the way the sword. Taking advantage of the sword embedding itself into the ground, he uses it as leverage to kick the orc king in his face._

\----

_Runalli could feel himself tensing up as Senturi fights with such passion. He doesn't even notice how strongly he is holding onto the stone of the arena's stands._

_That same struggle is felt in Daneil as she fights the hissing minds of hundreds of Timbernash drones, all the while Modi is shooting arrow after arrow to keep the monsters from reaching Daneil._

"Come on, ya shit-eating bastards! I got plenty of arrows fer all of ya!"

\----

_Inside the mindscape, Daneil holds her head as she singles out the Queen's mind from all her drones. Using what Modi taught her to quiet the space around her, the hissing along with the battle of arrows outside the mind begins to fade, leaving just her and the Queen's mental projection._

_Sweat begins to drip down her forehead at the task, but she shakes it off and glares at the Queen._

"Enough of them! I want you!"

\----

_The hissing of the drones slowly becomes snuffed out by Daneil's focus. Suddenly, it is just her and the Queen. The Queen Timbernash's mind is strong, resilient, yet still harbors the animalistic instinct of the rest of the drones._

_From its inner thoughts, Daneil can only hear two words repeated over and over._

**Breed. Scavenge. Breed. Scavenge. Breed. Scavenge.**

\----

_Daneil grits her teeth. Short and to the point she makes her command to break the queen's cycle of thought._

"No! Stop. Sleep. Stop. Sleep!"

\----

_Meanwhile above the surface, the orc, upon being kicked in the face, drops his sword and snarls angrily at the Alpha, who in turn lets out a fanged grin and growls back._

_His hands become claws and his wolfish features more prominent, but he has yet to fully transform. He takes a stance and motions the orc to come at him._

\----

_The two warriors face each other fiercely, but seeing the Alpha slowly reveal his form was causing Runalli to become uneasy... or rather, it was violently agitating the beast within._

_Runalli struggled as his fangs grew, and his claws became more defined. In his mind, two words repeated to no end._

**“Kill them. Kill them. KILL THEM!!!”**

\----

_Their sparing was brutal, as every punch and kick was masterfully handled. As Runalli watched the Alpha, he could see his skill as a tactician direct his beast where to make the most cunning of blows._

_There was no hesitation._

_He watches Senturi easily uppercut the orc's jaw, before doing a rolling dodge and hard elbowing the back of the knees._

"Do you yield, friend? Or are we just getting started?"

\----

_The orc king wipes his mouth before looking fiercely at Senturi...then, smiling._

"I'm not done yet, Alpha!"

_The orc charges with ferocity, suddenly matching Senturi's strength and quickness, channeling the natural rage of an orcish warrior._

\----

_This causes Runalli's beast to stir even further._

**“Such strong and worthy prey just waiting to be torn apart. Kill them. Kill them!!!”**

Stop... ...just stop you wretched monster!!!"

_Runalli yelled out, trying to purge the beast's thoughts from his mind._

\----

"Stop. Sleep. Stop. Sleep!!!" _Daneil yelled simultaneously._

_Plunging further into the depths of the mindscape. The hissing of the Queen pushing her back for each step she makes._

\----

_Outside the mindscape, Modi was making work due on the drones surrounding them, though it was clear, that he was starting to run out of ammo._

"Come on lass, hurry it up in there will yah!!"

_He shoots another arrow into the head of a drone._

\----

_By now, Daneil was starting to become overwhelmed again; holding her head in pain and crying out in frustration._

"Gah! You will listen to me and heed my thoughts!"

_Outside her mind, Daneil unconsciously summons her magic, amidst her sweat and frustration. Looking at the Queen right at her ugly maw, she lets out a single note._

“Sleep!"

\----

_The Queen's maw stops just short of Daneil's head. One moment passes, then another, until finally, the Queen slumps down slowly, sleeping, as the drones then follow suit, one after the other._

_The hissing stops, the air is clear, and Modi can't help but let out every last dwarven expletive he can think of._

"**! **! *****! *****! Never again! Never again!!! *****!!!! The Alpha owes us big time for this!!!!"

\----

_Daniel suddenly looks like she's about to faint from the mental exertion. But manages to catch herself on her knee._

"Ow...we did it.!"

\----

_Modi simply fell on his back and sighed in relief and exhaustion._

"All right, lass. Drinks are on me when we get back..."

\----

_She sighs._

"I'll hold you to that..."

\----

_Meanwhile back at the arena, Runalli struggles to keep the beast in check as the fight reaches its peak. His claws grip the stone balcony tightly, and his eyes glint green._

**"JUMP AND KILL THEM NOW!!!"**

\----

_Runalli holds fast onto his mind as The Alpha and Orc Chief trade blow for blow in their bout. Runalli is gritting his teeth, trying to maintain control._  
_The crowd has its attention squarely on the battle ensuing below, a winner soon to be declared._

_The orc charges against the Alpha one last time, hitting him full on. The sound of feet grinding against the dirt echoes throughout the stadium. Causing dust fly into the air and particularly obscure the view. The grinding halts and two solid thuds are heard followed by a grizzly snarl._

_The dust settles and the Alpha fully transformed in all his glory stands looking at the wall of the arena where the orc chief lay dazed in a pile of rubble._

"Ugh...I yield. Not bad old man. "

\----

_The Alpha stands tall in his beast form, yet the wisdom and stoicism of his human side did not subside. He smiles at the orc, acknowledging his strength._

"You as well, Chief. It's good to see the orcs are being led by one as wise and strong as yourself. I'll be counting on your council on the future."

\----

"Indeed, and you'll have it. I believe my people will be safe behind your walls."

\----

_Granin suddenly heard the sound of stone being crushed. Several people turned to see what it was._

_In his attempt to control his beast, Runalli had crushed a piece of the stone structure with his hands. His fangs were long, his eyes green, his face riddled with rage. After a moment of panting, Runalli turned away._

"...I have to go!"

_With that, Runalli rushed out of the arena._

\----

_Runalli runs into a nearby empty alley just outside the arena, where he holds himself against a stone wall. He tries to steady his breathing and clear his mind._

_However, within his mind, the beast's bloodlust rages._

**"He'll fall, ended by my claws, ripped to shreds by my teeth! They all will. I'll kill them! Everyone! You will be alone, and once you are, I'll make sure you never see the light again!!!"**

\----

_Runalli slammed the stone wall, leaving cracks, as he tried to drown out the beast's words._

"Shut up! You know nothing, so shut up, you worthless monster!!!"

\----

**"Stop fighting and give into me! You're a pathetic excuse for a worm. I'll make sure you see the last look on her face as you fail once more!"**

\----

"Grraaaaaah! Enough!!!!!"

_Runalli goes to slam the wall again... only to be stopped by Granin._

\----

"You're fighting a losing battle if you think you can fight anger with anger against a beast! Calm down and think!!!"

\----

_Runalli takes a couple of deep breaths, the glint in his eyes fading slightly. He slowly lowers his fist but refuses to face Granin._

"I'm going to the waterfall...sorry." _He turns and leaves._

\----

_Granin watches as he leaves. After which the Elder pops out of the shadows._

"So, think we'll have any trouble with him?" _She asks_.

\----

_Granin shakes his head, a serious look on his face._

"Beasts like his are dangerous, but easily manipulated. All you and I have to do is expose just how weak that beast is without the kid, then we'll let the Alpha handle the rest. I just hope that kid can keep himself in check until then."

\----

_The Elder chuckles at that._

"He's lasted this long. He'll be fine."


	16. A Monster I've Become

_It had been a day since Runalli witness the Alpha's battle. He sat there, isolated, meditating under the rumbling torrent of water as he tried to calm himself, center himself, but his beast had other ideas. He could feel Runalli's conflict, the anger point that festered within._

_One word kept repeating in his mind._

**"Kill. Kill. Kill."**

_Something with the Alpha triggered something within. Runalli did not get a wink of sleep the previous night. He was not meditating. He merely sat there under the waterfall, a look of frustration on his face._

_It was as if there was a permanent source of anger that he was now unable to purge. The rock he sat on was cracked. It was clear he was not himself._

_For once he was glad Daniel had not yet returned. The beast was far from stable right now. He sighs, staring down at the rock beneath him; watching as another crack forms._   
\----

**"They see you as a threat. That arrogant beast only wishes to kill you. You may think him a noble lycan, but he's a beast, just like you. Just like me. They all are. It's kill or be killed! So, kill! KILL ALREADY!"**

_The beast's influence was growing stronger, its spirit enraged by the presence of other lycans, the Alpha's especially. Runalli just did his best to ignore the words, but he clearly was having trouble as another crack formed under him. Then another. Then another._

"Stop it! This. Is my body...and my damn magic to control!"

_As if on instinct, his fingertips glow green slightly._

\----

"Whatever you witnessed with the Alpha, it's striking a nerve in your beast. Interesting."

_It took Runalli a moment to notice Granin standing there, his arms crossed, his expression serious._

"Focus on your hands, whelp. It seems your beast isn't too fond of it."

\----

_Runalli stares down at his hands, still glowing, abet faintly. He places it down on the cracked surface of the rock and tries to concentrate. Despite his best efforts, the beast still taunts Runalli._

**"He's right there! Now's your chance! Kill him!!!"**

\----

_Granin stood tall as he continued to watch Runalli's struggle. Holding a stern but calm expression._

"What does your beast call itself, boy? I've grown tired of calling it such."

\----

_Granin's question didn't seem to sit well with Runalli._

"It has a name? ...how should I know. It never told me..."

\----

"You ever ask?" _Questions Granin._

\----

**"Don't bother!"**

_Runalli heard the beast say in a condescending voice. At this point, Runalli gave up on casting his magic and just looked at Granin._  
  
"It said not to bother. I don't think it's too eager to share its name..."

\----

"Tch. And here I assumed it had dignity." _Granin laments._

\----

"... he says you can shove it and he can't wait to kill you."

_Runalli is clearly frustrated._

\----

_Granin's eyes glint yellow for a moment._

"And what do you gain from my death or the Alpha's? Power? Glory? No. You'll be right back where you started. Left wanting more."

\----

_Runalli remained silent for a moment before suddenly yelling out._

"Oh, shut up, you worthless animal!!!"

_Right then and there, Runalli's head was splitting with pain. He hunched over as he could feel his muscles contorting, his anger welling up. The beast was attempting a forced transformation, and Runalli was resisting...and losing._

\----

_Granin's eyes narrow._ "Right on cue...sorry about this kid."

\----

_Faster than Runalli can react, he feels a knife slice his arm, and his senses suddenly become dimmer and his vision blurry. He can feel the beast losing the power to force the transformation, but it's clear the beast rages inside, keeping his wolfish features. He slumps to the ground as Granin stands above him._

"W-why...?"

\----

_Granin sheaves the knife._

"No more waiting, it's time."

_Runalli's vision becomes black, and both he and the beast go unconscious_.

\----

_Far across the edge of the city, sunlight greets both Daniel and Modi as they exit the underground passage to the streets of Arcadia. Battle-fatigued but prideful of their victory. Modi boasted at the thought of victory ale, but Daniel was perceptive to notice the barren streets and a mass of people heading toward the arena in the distance._

"Huh, what's going on?"

\----

_Modi looks over at the crowd rush_.

"Oh no, looks like they started earlier than expected."

\----

_Daniel tilts her head at Modi._

"Started what early?"

\----

_Modi looks down at her as his tone grows serious_.

"Yer lovers battle, lass. I suggest you get over there right now."

\----

_Daneil didn't hesitate as those words were spoken, making a heading straight to the arena, the thoughts of her battle with the Timbernash Queen purged from her mind._

_As Modi watched her leave, he grimaces, for once showing a sign of worry and pride._

"Whatever you do, lad, don't disappoint that girl. She's one in a million...so may the gods watch over yer battle. Yer gonna need it."


	17. The Arena Part 1

_It took a good while for the Wolfsbane to wear off. Once Runalli came to, he found himself in the center of the arena. He looked up to see the citizens of Arcadia watching, ready for the event that is about to take place._

"W-what? What's going on?"  
\----

"No hard feelings cub, but this was the only way to get you here in one piece."

_Runalli turns to see Granin standing not too far from him holding what appears to be a bow staff._

"Your training ends here."

\----

_Runalli stood up quickly, facing Granin with a look of shock and slight anger._

"H-hang on a second! Don't I get a say in this?"

\----

"Take a good look at yourself and tell me if you're in control right now."

_Granin then tosses another staff to him._

\----

_Runalli grabs it, but he is filled with doubt. Anxiety. Fear. He stands and holds the staff firm, but his stance is sloppy. He can feel the Beast beginning to stir, but the Wolfsbane is still subduing it. However, it's only a matter of time._

_Granin gives his staff a sturdy twirl and takes a stance. It's then that Runalli notices it's just the two of them in the arena right now._

_Runalli looks around nervously, then looks at Granin with a desperate visage on his face_.

"I can't do this, Granin! I feel it. If he decides to come out, I won't be able to stop him. I don't want to put these people in danger because of my own weakness!"

\----

_Granin looked at Runalli seriously as he tightens the hold of his staff._

"Trust me, you won't."

\----

_Runalli simply stands there, his staff at the ready but he refuses to make the first move._

\----

_With lighting speed, Granin charges Runalli._

"Besides you'll have to get through me first before you even touch the Alpha!"

\----

R _unalli reacts quickly to block Granin's attack but struggles to keep his footing as he turns his arm to retaliate. He plants his feet down and begins striking at Granin, but there is almost little resolve in his attacks. It is evidently clear that Runalli doesn't want to do this...but the Beast wants nothing more._

\----

_Granin easily dodges Runalli's attacks and follows through at an opening with two hits to the stomach._

\----

_Runalli reels from the pain as he jerks back and regains his footing. He uses the staff to pick himself up and charge forward once again, aiming for an overhead strike this time._

_The staff is blocked once again, and Runalli is pushed back._

\----

**"You're weak!"**

_Runalli feels the beast stirring._

"Shut up..."

_The Beast laughs._ **"You're too weak. You'll never defeat them. Just let me kill them."**

_Runalli shakes his head vigorously._

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!!"

_He suddenly lets out a huge scream, as if control is now being taken away from him. The Beast cackles maniacally._

**"You're nothing but a waste. I will not be denied my hunt. I will kill him and everyone else here! Farewell, you wretched piece of trash!"**

_The transformation was swift yet painful. Runalli was taken over. The Beast now stands in front of Granin. The crowd's cheers now become chatter of worry. This was unlike any transformation they've seen. The Beast snarls at Granin with a toothy grin._

**"You're dealing with me now! It's time for you to die!!!"**

\----

_Granin's eyes flashed yellow as he too began transforming._

"Good. Now I don't have to hold back!" _He growls._

\----

_In the crowd, many of the people seem concerned._

"That's the new kid, right? Who would've thought he had such power..." "Are they gonna be OK? That Beast looks bad. Real bad..." "Hmm. I hope Granin knows what he's doing..."

\----

_This time Granin waited for the Beast to make the first move. Showing no fear at the comments of the crowd._

\----

**"You're dead!"**

_Runalli's Beast rushes forward with blinding speed, tearing the land asunder beneath him, charging Granin, claws extended, his fangs hungry_.

\----

_With a sudden jump and roar, Granin maneuvers out of reach of Runalli's claws. Delivering three clean strikes across his back. Though it hardly did any damage._

\----

_The Beast was barely hurt, but he was clearly annoyed. He quickly turned and faced Granin again, endlessly and relentlessly clawing at him, his rage growing more and more._

_\----_

_Granin was fast; however, taking minimal damage. Going for a long strike, he attempts to uppercut the Beast._

_\----_

_The Beast sees it coming, but Granin was fast. The Beast reels back, barely avoiding the attack as he jumps away before gritting his teeth and digs his claws into the ground. He forces out a huge boulder and tosses it at Granin with incredible strength._

_\----_

_Granin's eyes widen and narrowly dodges the incoming stone. Dashing and diving forward to the ground, then sidestepping left and right as the Beast continues to throw more at him._

_\----_

_The Beast's anger grows as he slowly becomes more and more frustrated with Granin's speed. Suddenly, a toothy smile appears on his face as he grabs one more boulder from the ground...and tosses it at the crowd._

_\----_

_Granin sees the trajectory of the rock and purposely takes the hit instead, knocking him to the ground. He growls at Runalli, clearly pissed at that._

_\----_

_The Beast's eyes grow full of satisfaction, and his smile is feral and sadistic. He clearly enjoyed that. The crowd begins to cheer for Granin and throwing insults at The Beast, who cares little for their words as he lets out another ear-piercing howl and charges Granin once again._

\----

_Granin braces himself as he gets caught in the Beast's charge. Taking a few of the hits but sending a few back with a little more furiousity._

_\----_

_The Beast has Granin right where he wants him. He suddenly opens his maw and attempts to bite down on Granin's arm, aiming to trap him in close range._

_Granin suddenly sees what's he's doing and wastes no opportunity kicking sand into Runalli's eyes. Using the disorientation to roundhouse kick him back before charging him with a fury of blows._

_\----_

_The Beast takes the strikes, and while the damage is not significant, it's clear that the assault made him angrier than he already was._

**"For you to use such childish acts is foolish! You have no pride!!!!"**

\----

_Granin narrows his eyes at that sentiment. He wipes his chin._

"That was for the boulder..." _He takes a stance._ "This is for the people!"

_He taunts him to bring it on._

\----

_The Beast was thirsting for blood. He charges Granin without hesitation, a crazed look in his eyes._

_Granin remained steady. With a sudden burst of speed, The Beast pounces._

\----

_With a flick of the wrist, a glass bottle shatters onto the ground causing thick, gaseous smoke to envelop the arena. The Beast, whose claws should have pierced Granin's body, were left empty. Denied the satisfaction of fresh blood._

_The crowd murmured in the background as the Beast growled at Granin's disappearance. Suddenly and without warning; however, the Beast felt multiple slashes coming at him from all sides. One after another, Granin viciously went for the vital areas. One at the back of his neck, two near his stomach, and another at the ankles._

_Not only did the smoke blind him, But The Beast's senses were also overwhelmed, the gaseous fumes compromising his sense of smell. With each slash he wailed around, his frustration and anger growing until, finally, he lets out yet another ear-shattering roar. The smoke dissipates from the shockwave, revealing a now ravaged Beast, frantically looking around for his attacker._

_\----_

_The sound of slow clapping is heard as The Elder steps out of the dissipated smoke, revealing Granin alongside her._

"You seem to be in a bit of trouble my dear, perhaps some old wisdom and a bit of tea can be imparted on your poor state?"

\----

_The Beast glares at the old lady, then gives a wicked smile._  
  
**"You just made my life easier, you old hag! How will that bastard fight..."**

_The Beast readies his claws_ **"...WHEN HE'S TOO BUSY PROTECTING YOU!?"**

_The Beast charges towards The Elder._

\----

_The Elder hides a fanged smile as the Beast approaches. With a snap of her fingers, she seems to turn to dust in the Beast's claws._

_The momentum of the charge sending him straight to Granin and into an uppercut. The knockback of the attack landing him at The Elder's feet._

"Now you really didn't think that was the real me, did you? Didn't the lack of mothball smell give it away? Tsk, tsk."

_She then aims a magical blast at him._

\----

_The Beast's eyes widen at the sight of the magic attack. It took all the time he had to spring on all fours and jump at the last possible second, scraping the ground as he landed, eyeing The Elder with great malice._  
  
**"Don't toy with me, you hag! You're nothing but a shriveled grape just waiting to be devoured. I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!!!!!!"**

\----

"Well, that's no way to talk to your elders. Do you need your anti-anger cream again?"

_That comment seemed to earn a chuckle or two from the crowd, further humiliating the Beast and pissing him off._

\----

**"SHUT UP!!!"**

_The Beast suddenly slammed the ground with his claws, causing a rumbling that was enough to shake the Colosseum._

_Fissures began to appear around Granin and The Elder, earth rupturing and spires rising in an attempt to impale them._ _It was among the most dangerous forms of earth magic anyone has seen._


	18. The Arena Part 2

_Outside of the arena, Daniel could feel the ground shaking, as she rushes to the Colosseum entrance. Much to her shock, however, a guard posted at the gates blocks her from entering._

"That's as far as you can go, Miss Moore! I've been ordered to keep you from entering."

\----

_Daniel looks to him with slight anger and surprise._

"What!? W-what the hell do you mean I can't enter? The love of my life is in there!"

\----

_The guard stands firm and eyes her._

"I'm well aware. But your mere presence around his Beast is enough to trigger an attack on the crowd. Granin has forbidden it!"

\----

"And who exactly told ya that malarkey!? Has that lout already forgotten that this lass is the key to unlocking that lad's potential!?"

_Upon hearing the guard, Modi comes in, and he doesn't look happy._

"Listen here, lad. This young maiden is the greatest reason that kid in there is fightin an ongoing war for his own mind. If she doesn't get in there, that lad won't be able to find his way out. Now whether Granin ordered it or not, yer letting this lass in there, lessen ya want me to take this to the Alpha. The boss has plans, and this lass here is the key. Don't worry about the crowd. Ya, let me handle that."

\----

_The guard seems to be intimidated by Modi's tone and presence and reluctantly moves aside._

"I-uh, yes, sir!"

\----

_Modi looks behind him and gives Daneil a nod, ushering her into the stadium._

_\----_   
_Within the stadium, the crowd seems to be in an uproar from the tremor The Beast caused. Despite that, The Elder and Granin hold their ground against him, Granin evading the spires while The Elder shields herself with her own magic. They can tell that the Beast is growing desperate._

**"I'll kill you all! I'll bring this whole Colosseum down if I have to!!!"**

\----

_Daneil looks worried at the sight as she clasps her hands together._

"Please Runalli, fight through it!" _She whispers._

\----

_The Beast suddenly senses a headache coming in as he focuses on The Elder and Granin._

**"Is that you trying to regain control, whelp? Well, give up! I'm in control, and no one is going to stop me!!!"**

\----

_The Elder takes notice of his lapse in focus and casts another spell at him. Causing his attacks to become sloppier._

\----

_The Beast's lycan mind should typically be able to resist such effects, but the conflict within its mind is causing it to become careless. The Beast lunges at the Elder, wanting nothing more than to end her life._

\----

_The Elder dodges and Granin pounces him from behind, claws digging into his back. From the stands, Daneil squirms at the beating Runalli's taking but continues watching the fight. She feels Modi place a hand on her shoulder._

"Lass, I want ya to take a peek at yer mate's mind." _He whispers into her ear._

\----

_Daniel looks at Modi with concern._

"Are you sure that's a good idea right now? You know what happened the last time, I tried that."

\----

_Modi shakes his head, looking at Daneil seriously_.

"The last time ya tried it, you were attemptin to alter his mind. Lycans not only can resist that, but they also tend to act violently towards it. This time, all ya need do is take a peek, like spying on someone from a tower. Besides, yer mental aptitude has only improved since then, and somewhere deep that that abyss of a mind is a strong, innocent lad who needs yer help."

_Modi smiled at Daneil, a rare sight indeed._

\----

_Modi's gentle yet confident demeanor seemed to stir something within Daneil. She looked out to the arena again this time not looking at the Beast but instead closing her eyes and remembering the man she found on that nightly shore. Clasping her hands together once more, she lets her mind wander._

_It takes some effort, but Daneil does eventually see a path into the mind of The Beast. Without stirring the Beast, Daneil can only see blackness. It was an abyss, covered in shadow, yet everywhere she looked, no matter where she set her sight, the Beast's mind reeked of death._

_However, once she looked down a bit closer, she could see a single sight. A little boy, on his knees...crying._

_Daneil recognized him from before, was this really how Runalli saw himself? She mentally floated down near the child, careful not to touch him._

_Daneil was hesitant to say anything directly but seeing him cry only made her heartache. So instead...she began to hum a very familiar tune._

\----

_As Daneil hummed her song, the little child's crying slowed. He looked up, looking all around as if looking for the source of the tune._

"H-Hello? Who's there?"

_The darkness around crept in suddenly, as if trying to snuff Daneil out._

"Go away! If he knows you're here, he'll come..."

\----

_Daneil didn't say a word merely floating and watching. She couldn't interfere much more than that._

_Daneil could feel the darkness of The Beast's mind slowly creeping around her. It was slowly becoming aware of her presence._

_The young child cries out_.

"Please! You seem nice, whoever you are! Please go! I don't want him hurting you. I won't be able to stop him..."

\----

_With a heavy nod, she begins pulling herself out of Runalli's mind, before the darkness can even touch her. She doesn't speak it, but behind her inner thoughts, two words resonate within her. Keep Fighting._

\----

_Back in the stands, Modi was holding onto Daneil as she came to._

"Ah, yer back, I see. I was actually gettin worried there fer a second."

\----

_Daneil looks up at Modi then to the arena._

"He's still in there alright, but he's scared though.

\----

_Modi nodded seriously._

"That's easy to see... ...but it seems the next step is forcin that monster to experience that same fear. Look."

\----

_Down on the arena, The Beast was wildly flailing at The Elder and Granin, but to no avail. Their teamwork and lycan expertise was allowing them to run circles around Runalli's Beast. It roared out in anger and frustration._

**"Enough of these parlor tricks!!! You call yourselves beasts of the night!? Come out and fight me like true beasts!!!!!!"**

\----

_It was as those words were spoken that a loud, thunderous roar enveloped the entire stadium. Causing Granin and The Elder to stop their attacks._

_Amidst the dust and debris stood the Alpha in ferocious glory. He was battle-ready and locked eyes with the Beast._

"Then fight me instead!" _He growls._

\----

_The whole crowd suddenly is on the edge of their seats. Some even stand up. The Alpha glared at The Beast, and in response, the Beast took a moment to look at him, as if sizing him up, then just smiled._

**"You! I was hoping for my chance to kill you. What a wonderful opportunity!"**

\----

_The Alpha then charges the Beast. Claws ready to expertly strike._

\----

**"He's fast!"**

_That was all The Beast could think before he bared his claws and pushed forward to meet The Alpha's advance._

\----

_Meanwhile, Modi looked down, one hand on Daneil in an attempt to comfort her._

"Now, the true test begins."

\----

_The Alpha hit first striking the Beast's arm. His ferocity matching Runalli's as they clashed with one hit after another._

_The Beast fought with everything he had, matching the Alpha blow for blow as it seemed like the whole arena was shaking from the intensity. However, it was evidently clear to all but the Beast himself that the Alpha was holding back._

"Do you want to know what makes you weak to the boy?"

_He reaches behind himself._

"Your fury is predictable."

_The Alpha suddenly draws a sword and thrusts it into the Beast's side, away from any vital organs but enough to cause substantial damage._

\----

_The Beast lets out a wail of great pain as he falls to his knees. It was then that Daneil felt a sharp but brief pain in her head. The Beast's will...it was weakening._

_Modi's eyes widened as he saw this._

"That sword! ...so the boss sees that lad's Beast as a real threat...come on lad. Yer in there somewhere...."

\----

_The Alpha towers over the Beast._

"Yield." _He growls._


	19. The Arena Part 3

_The Beast grasps the blade and looks up at The Alpha, his anger unfaltering, but his will waning._

"You're going to have to kill me for that to happen!!!"

_The Beast springs up and suddenly headbutts the Alpha, sending him back. The Alpha's blade leaves his side, but The Beast stumbles, his ability to fight, leaving him rapidly as he begins bleeding out._

_Suddenly, Daneil hears a voice. A small child's voice._  
  
"What's going on! It's getting darker. I feel light. Am I...dying? ...I'm scared..."

\----

"Come on Runalli fight back!" _Daneil whispers._

\----

_Modi looks up at Daneil._

"Now might be yer chance, lass. Get in there and talk to him."

\----

_Daneil took another deep breath before slipping her mind past the Beast once more. The mindscape was shaky as she approached the child, this time calling out._

"Don't be afraid. You must feel him weakening. Don't allow yourself to be snuffed out. Be the light and become!"

\----

_With the Beast weakened by the Alpha, the cognition within his mind became slightly brighter. Little Runalli suddenly found himself looking around, confused._

"W-what's going on...?"

_He then looks at Daneil, awe-struck._  
  
"Who are you? You look like a nice lady. Were you calling for me earlier?"

\----

_Daneil nods, floating down to eye level._

"Yes, I came to help you. My name is Daneil."

\----

_Little Runalli turns pale upon hearing this._

"D-Daneil? Y-you're the lady that He doesn't like at all. You should go. It's not safe here. He'll eat you..."

_He looked terrified. Afraid. Helpless._

\----

_Daniel keeps a calm yet serious face._

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just take a deep breath with me, ok? You don't have to be afraid."

\----

_Little Runali takes a step back, suddenly wary_.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"

\----

_Daniel holds up her hands, non-threateningly._  
  
"Like I said, I just want to help you. He's weakening, and you have the power to regain control right now."

\----

_Little Runalli looked like he was about to start crying, the despair slowly taking him over._  
  
"I-I can't. He's bigger than me. Stronger. He'll eat me up if he finds me. No. I don't want to die. I'm scared..."

\----

"I know...and know that it's ok to be...but you're strong, and so much braver than you know."

_She puts a hand on his shoulder._

You are a light burning in this darkness...and by the gods, I won't let it get snuffed out."

\----

_Little Runalli begins crying but keeps his distance._  
  
"Why? Why are you so nice to me? Why help me...?"

\----

_Daneil smiles._

"Because you remind me a lot of a good friend of mine, someone strong, fearless, and sweet like you."

\----

_Little Runalli looks up to her, confused._  
  
"R-really? I'd like to meet that person. What's their name?"

\----

_Daneil looked down, tenderly at him._ "Runalli."

\----

_The shadows around them suddenly began to wane. A light started shining between the two, the mindscape becoming clearer with each passing second. Before long, Daneil could feel someone hugging her, the bright light obscuring her vision until, finally, she could see Runalli embracing her, no longer the meek little boy and now the grown man she loved._

_The two were surrounded by trees. It was a perfect image of the forest where the two once lived. This was Runalli's true thoughts. He not only thought of this forest as his safe haven, but it also wouldn't be what it is without the woman he lived there with._

"Thank you, Daneil...I now know what I must do. If I'm gonna take on the Alpha and control my Beast...I can't let fear take me over...I'm still scared...but I'm not gonna let it stop me anymore!!!"

_He hugged Daneil a bit tighter as if drawing strength from her._

\----

_Daneil embraced his mental presence once more, before shortly fading away._

"Then go! Fight!!!"


	20. Game, Set, Match.

_After a moment, Daneil's vision returns to that of the arena, the crowd still watching in anticipations, the Alpha still facing the Beast who is now battered and injured._

_Modi turns to Daneil and looks worried._

"Lass! Yer back! So? What happened!?"  
\----

_Daniel looks confident at Modi._

"I managed to get through to him. He's ready to do whatever it takes at this point."

_She turns back to the arena._

"He can do this!"

\----

_The Alpha raises his sword and points it toward The Beast._

"I feel bad for the boy, but I have a responsibility to protect the people of this city! If you cannot control your power, then I will have no choice but to put you down!"

\----

_The Beast slowly stands, but it is clearly exhausted. Despite this, he looks at The Alpha with great contempt._

**"Come try it, you stupid... idiotic... WORTHLESS PIECE OF..."**

_Suddenly, the Beast's eyes grow wide. He feels a sharp pulse of pain, suddenly hunching over, holding his head, and letting out a screech of great pain._

**"What... WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!????"**  
  
_The Beast's body began to emanate a vile aura as if the malice was leaving him. His body...was changing._

\----

_Onlookers in the audience had could not look away at what was transpiring. The tides of the fight were changing with the Beast's body growing smaller and smaller. It's dark matted fur and tail left unchanged as an aura of green surrounded him. Runalli locked eyes with The Alpha. No longer was he a child held prisoner by the Beast, but a man ready to do whatever it takes to survive._

\----

_The Beast's body slowly shrank, and Runalli's visage began to appear. The struggle between the two was immaculate._

**"NO! STOP!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"**

"I'm taking back my body and my life!!!"

**"YOU DARE!? YOU'RE A WEAKLING! A WORTHLESS IMP! I OWN YOU!!!"**

"Just shut up! Like it or not, you need me! Now we can either continue this pointless struggle, or you can help me beat this guy! Now stand down! I'm taking over!!!"

_After a few more moments, Runalli's struggle finally ended. He stood up and faced the Alpha, his body now his own human form, but now covered in the mane and the viciousness of his Beast._

"Sorry, that took so long. I'm ready for you!"

\----

_Upon realizing what just happened, the crowd began cheering. Even Modi looked happier than ever._

"HA HA HA!!! The lad finally did it! Now the show can start fer real!!!"

\----

 _Daneil's face shined with pride at this moment. She stands up and loudly shouts._  
  
"Go, Runalli!!!"

\----

_The Alpha smirks at the change of pace and takes a defensive stance._

"Now then. Why don't you show me what you're really capable of?"

\----

_Runalli looked down and clenched his hands, feeling power surging through him. He looked at the Alpha for a moment, noticing the sword. He closes his eyes, recalling his mental state, the aura of comfort he felt sensing the smell of the forest...he opened his eyes and smiled._

"Let's fight on my turf!"

_Runalli's hands began glowing, this time with a shade of pine green as he slammed the ground. Suddenly, the flat terrain of the arena started to give way to trees. Dozens of them. They covered the whole battlefield, turning it into a contained, dense forest. The magical energy was unlike anything Daneil has ever seen._

\----

_The Alpha reacted and got to safe footing, but now could not see where Runalli was but heard his voice._

"I can't fight you head-on. You're way too strong...but magic was gifted to me by the one I love! It's high time I put it to use!"

\----

_The Alpha grinned at the sudden forest around him. His ears twitching at any sudden movement, and his nose searching for Runalli's scent._

_The scent of pine surrounded the Alpha. It was a familiar scent, one Runalli almost always emanated. The forest was riddled with pine trees, perhaps as a means to mask Runalli's scent. The Alpha could hear rustling from behind, but also from the east. From the south. The bark of the trees was rusting restlessly as if something was moving them constantly._

"Clever boy." _He turns and starts jumping along the trees toward the east._  
\----

_Runalli, using the magic gifted to him by Daneil, senses the presence of the Alpha, monitoring his movements carefully. He waits, holding still, until..._

"Gotcha."

_Runalli moves a branch ever so slightly, moving it away from the Alpha's footing._

\----

_The Alpha narrowly misses landing on the branch but manages to catch himself on the way down. He seemed slightly surprised he was manipulated so easily._

"You're gonna have to try harder if you think a simple fall is going to take me down." _He calls out._

\----

"I know."

_Suddenly, Runalli appears from underneath the ground, his arms coated in stone, his visage matching the ferocity of The Beast. He swings forward, now ready for an all-out brawl._

\----

_The Alpha takes a hit full of stone and gets knocked back slightly. Gritting his teeth, he recovers and quickly returns with a fury of his own._

_\----_

_Runalli feels the urge to run, but The Beast's tenacity and courage kick in as Runalli plants his feet and holds his arms up, using the stone to defend from the Alpha. He grits his teeth and stands his ground._

_\----_

_Granin watches the ensuing battle from the stands and nods at Runalli's tactics. For a moment the Alpha seems to slow down his fury of blows, allowing Runalli to weave and throw another punch._

_\----_

_Runalli can feel the surging power within him. He rushes forward with strength and speed he never even knew he had. He suddenly realizes that the Beast is... actually helping him! He desperately throws blow after blow, hoping to overwhelm the Alpha before he inevitably loses. He may be stronger than ever, but he is still fighting the Alpha. Even so, he's going down fighting!_

_\----_

_With one final sweep the two collide punches; stones flying off from Runalli's fist and knocking him back into a tree. As Runalli recovers, however, he soon finds the Alpha pinning him down, arm raised to strike._

"Do you yield, friend?"

\----

_The Beast wanted nothing more than to take this opportunity to strike, but Runalli's wisdom took hold, knowing this fight was over._

"...I yield, sir."

\----

_The Alpha lowers his fist and unpins his hold over Runalli against the tree. He lets out a deep breath before facing looking him in the eye._

"I haven't had a fight like that in years. You've more than earned a place here."

_Senturi holds out his palm._

"Welcome to the pack, Runalli."

_Runalli simply stood there for a moment. For some reason, those words hit him like a ton of bricks. He was elated. Despite still feeling the Beast's hatred of Senturi, Runalli thought it did not matter. Finally, after so long, he felt in control, and it was thanks to his friends... and his love._

"Thank you, sir! I'm honored."

_Runalli took his hand, to which the crowd cheered considerably upon seeing a new face be welcomed._

\----

_Daneil could hear laughing next to her._

"Ha, ha! I knew the lad had it in him! Ya got yerself a catch there, lass! Ya should be proud!!!"

\----

 _Daneil smiled greatly down at Runalli_. "I am!! I couldn't have asked for someone as great as him."

_She waves down at Runalli._

\----

_As Runalli shakes the Alpha's hand, he looks up to Daneil, smiling ever so brightly and much more confidently._

\----

_Suddenly, Daneil could sense something within Runalli. Something...changing._

_Modi notices Daneil sensing something and smiles._

"Go on, lass. Check it out."

\----

_Daneil stares down at Runalli and lets herself reach into his mind for the last time._

\----

_Runalli's mind harkens back to the lush forest from before, a feeling of nostalgia emanating all around. In the middle of it all is Runalli, no longer the child from before... and the Beast, sitting and glaring at him._

**"Just like that? You realize that this doesn't change anything, right?"**

_Runalli simply sighs._

"You got any better ideas that don't involve dismemberment or slaughter? Forget it. Whether we like it or not, we're stuck with each other, so either we swallow our damn pride, or we can just go ahead and cut our lives short right now."

_The Beast smiled._

**"Last time you tried that, I stopped you. Plus, what of your precious bitch? Your love for that shrill would stop you from doing something so stupid."**

_Runalli smiled._

"But I'm in control now. I can threaten to kill the Alpha right now, and he'll kill us without hesitation. Care to make that wager?"

_The Beast hesitated suddenly._

**"... you wouldn't..."**

"Try me!"

**"...I liked you better when you were a crybaby...fine, you win."**

_Runalli turned to him._ "Really now?"

**"You already figured it out. I fucking hate you...but you die, and I die. Simple as that. If that's how it's gonna be, what choice do I have... just make sure you go out and find some people you hate. I'm not about to spend my existence, not killing anything."**

"Fine by me. I've been beginning to enjoy the thrill myself anyway."

_The two look at each other for a moment, their eyes filled with hatred...yet also mutual respect. The Beast then spoke one last time._

**"Gaia."**

"Hm?"

**"My name. It's Gaia."**

_The vision began to fade to white as Daneil then finds herself on the outside again. She looks down to see Runalli still smiling at her...but she also can see the spirit of Gaia, scowling at her._

\----

"Heh, the more things change, the more they stay the same."

_Daniel begins making her way down to ground level, suddenly turning into a jog, as she can't quite seem to contain herself anymore._

\----

_Runalli notices what's she's doing and starts running toward her. Upon reaching the Colosseum gates, he sees her and embraces her while still in his beastly form._

_Runalli embraces her deeply, unable to contain his emotion._

"Thank you, Daneil... ... for everything!"

\----

_Daneil is teary-eyed as she holds him close._

"No, thank you...I can't imagine my life without you."

\----

_Runalli looks at her, his eyes glowing._

"You'll never have to. I love you so much!"

_With all watching, he brings Daneil in for a kiss. The Alpha raises his hand to the crowd and the crowd cheers for this loving couple. The newest members of Arcadia._

_...And So Our Tale Has Come To an End..._

 

_A story of love, loss, growth, and the bonds that connect us..._

 

_This was a tale that lasted over two years, between two lovely dovey people, through countless nights of rp and dialogue..._

 

_...and I don't regret any second of it..._

 

_..To my beautiful co-writer, I love you..._

 

_The End._


End file.
